


【授權翻譯(續翻)】26 Pieces <26塊>

by Jawnlock123



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Time, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Schmoop, Torture, 中文翻譯 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-03 19:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jawnlock123/pseuds/Jawnlock123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>【簡介】<br/>Mycroft給Sherlock一個簡單的任務: 解開謎盒。結果這事一點都不簡單。<br/>案件文。兩人在患難中漸漸表白感情……</p><p>【提醒】<br/>有兩人被暴力虐身的情結(not rape)。</p><p>(2013/03/30全文翻譯完畢)<br/>感謝paganist姑娘無私的分享原譯文並無條件讓我續翻。<br/>and作者說他在寫續集了，但不知何時才能見天日。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [26 Pieces](https://archiveofourown.org/works/244826) by [Lanning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanning/pseuds/Lanning). 



又來了。John痛苦地抽動下嘴角，放下報紙，拿起再次響起的手機。其實這沒必要，他已相當清楚短信的內容。

**_  
_ ** **_有進展嗎？—_ ** **_MH_ **

  
John冒險瞥向Sherlock，那人正坐在茶几上，嘴裡吐出一連串咒駡，手上還不忘像隻精神錯亂的松鼠一樣上下轉著一個木製的物件。

  
長歎一聲，John回覆了。

**_  
_ ** **_詢問太危險。請求武力支援。—_ ** **_JW_ **

  
「如果是我那個弱智哥哥，請告訴他，與其把時間浪費在一個小孩的玩具上，我還有更重要的事要做。」Sherlock把玩具翻過來，面目猙獰地瘋狂掰了起來。

  
「嗯嗯…」John委婉的回應。Sherlock大可隨心所欲地製造噪音，不過不可否認，他也確實關心公眾利益，不過他寧可上刑臺也不會承認。和個酷愛假裝對世事漠不關心的傢伙同住，難度係數頗高。他補上一條短訊。

**_  
_ ** **_戰況膠著，馬弗京極需疏困—_ ** **_JW_** **_（注：馬弗京是英布戰爭上的一場戰役）_ **

  
「這該死可笑的小玩意……誰會把機要資訊放在謎盒裡？整件事的唯一意義就是利用人類的劣根性憑藉幾個小盒把一群傻瓜耍得團團轉。不過是群往硬紙盒裡放了個晶片的小偷，居然都敢在上面漆上紅色的大字『帝國機密，非禮勿視』該死！該死！」Sherlock徒勞地把小盒向桌面砸去。

  
「嗯嗯…」John再次道。他享受挑戰，通常如此。這很奇妙，Sherlock整個人都很奇妙。他甚至逐漸發現，從某種詭異的角度看，Sherlock亂放人體部件的習慣也蠻有愛的。手機蜂鳴。

**_  
_ ** **_期限將至。加快速度。—_ ** **_MH_ **

  
「讓他滾蛋。」Sherlock向John投來盡己所能、最最可怕的眼神。

  
可惜沒用，那只能引起John對那雙美得驚人的灰色眼眸的注意。他看向他的朋友。「你想借我的骨鋸把它切開嗎？」

  
「不！當然不！可能會毀了晶片！」Sherlock重新把注意力放回到盒子上。

  
「那我們把它送到巴茨，給它照X光。」

  
「荒謬可笑！」

  
John很清楚Sherlock遇上瓶頸是什麼樣子。「餓了沒？」

  
「沒。」

  
John站起來，回覆短信。「那麼陪我吃去，嗯？」

**_  
_ ** **_宣告亡國，吃晚飯去。—_ ** **_JW_ **

  
Sherlock遲疑片刻，歎氣說，「好吧，我需要一些新鮮空氣。」他站起身拿起椅背上的大衣。「你有告訴告訴Mycroft去下地獄嗎？」

  
「當然。」John穿上夾克衫，把手機塞回口袋。

  
Sherlock投來一記眼刀，兩肩一聳，套上外衣。「去Angelo那？」

  
「好的。」John看著Sherlock順暢地把謎盒放到口袋裡。「我還以為你想呼吸點新鮮空氣。」

  
「我會在去Angelo的路上來點新鮮空氣。」Sherlock大步走向門口。「我還以為你餓了。」

  
「餓的能吃人了。」 ** _這個男人走路的樣子_ 。**John堅定地收回思緒，跟隨朋友下樓。

  
Sherlock拉開門。「幾周都沒有有趣的案子，我懷疑要不是需要出辦公室的話，Mycroft可能已經搗毀了倫敦的每個犯罪窩點。」

  
「他知道這事有多難辦。」John鎖上身後的門。「他也許想，把這事留給你你會高興。」

  
Sherlock憐憫地望著他。「你總是低估Mycroft那一肚子壞水。」

  
John跟上Sherlock的腳步。「他可是你哥哥。」

  
「那怎樣？」

  
「他關心你。」

  
「你怎麼會這麼覺得？」

  
「他一直在關注你。」John注意到他們過街時，監視攝像頭隨著轉了過來。「他給你找案子好讓你一直有事忙。萬一你忘記吃飯，他還綁架我讓我提醒你。」

  
Sherlock哼了一聲。「他讓你監視我，好向他彙報我的『怪胎生活報告』。」

  
John在口袋裡攥緊了拳頭。「他相信你不是怪胎。」

  
Sherlock快速地瞥了他一眼。「是 ** _你_** 不信。」他以奇特而又溫柔的語氣糾正了主語。「謝謝。」

  
John倉促地移開視線。Sherlock的似笑非笑總能破壞他的自制力。「你也不該信。」

  
「我很欣慰自己終於得以開始面對現實。」

  
「是Mycroft讓你相信那些渾話的嗎？」生平第一次，John沒能控制住自己的音量。

  
Sherlock再次望住他的側臉。「打算要再次捍衛我的榮譽？」

  
該死的。別又提起那件事了。「你的榮譽根本無需捍衛。」

  
「Anderson在你每次出現在犯罪現場時都還會躲起來呢。」

  
Sherlock聲音中潛藏的笑意令John情不自禁地翹起嘴角；他轉過頭邊看向想像中的車流穿過街道。「我說了那只是誤會一場。」

  
「哦，對，你說過。自從你倆相互誤會後，我就沒那麼常從別人嘴裡聽到『怪胎』這個詞了。請原諒我把這兩件事的因果關係混為一談了。」

  
John聳聳肩，避開對方的眼神。「也許Lestrade警告過他了。」

  
Sherlock驚訝地笑了出來。「Lestrade。不是吧，John。你能找到更好的理由的。」

  
John的視線牢牢地釘在Angelo的餐館大門上，現在只隔了一個街區而已。「不管我說了什麼都不會對Anderson造成什麼影響。」

  
「你低估自己了，一如既往。必要時候你也是很嚇人的。John？」

  
「嗯？」

  
「你注意到我們被跟蹤了嗎？」

  
John沒有回頭。「我猜你指的不是Mycroft的人。」

  
「嗯。」Sherlock神采奕奕地看著他。「我們有仰慕者啦。一個在後面，另一個在街對面。」

  
John快步追上兩人間的距離，他的手臂掃過Sherlock的，手伸往口袋裡的槍。

  
「放輕鬆。」Sherlock微微張開嘴道，臉上再次浮現出笑容。「他們沒打算衝過來，只是觀察。」

  
「因為那個盒子？」

  
「只有Mycroft知道我們有盒子。」

  
「除非他不小心說漏嘴了。」

  
「真驚訝你居然有這種想法。」Sherlock打開餐館大門，嘴角笑意更濃。「你先走。」

  
John走進去，一一看過餐客的臉。此時人不多，準確說時候尚早，這裡幾乎是半空的——似乎沒有蹊蹺之處。Angelo大張開手臂走向他們，John的觀察被打斷了。

  
「你們來了！我最喜歡的一對。」

  
John憋住一個嘆息。

  
Sherlock任由自己被熱情地抱住了。「我們的老位置，Angelo？」

  
「沒錯，沒錯，當然，靠窗的桌子！你們第一次約會的地方！多浪漫啊。」Angelo笑著領兩人來到桌前。John壓住笑意。Angelo到底是活在怎樣的世界啊，Sherlock Holmes居然算得上是浪漫的。「又有案子了？」

  
Sherlock坐下來，一臉寬容。「說說看，你是怎麼知道的。」

  
「你男友很餓，可你不，我可注意到了哦。啊，差點忘記蠟燭！」Angelo走開，向女招待打了個響指，提醒她招呼新來的客人。

  
John坐進椅中，望向窗外，尋找隱藏在漆黑街道中的仰慕者。

  
「街對面戴紅色圍巾的男人，已經繫了一分半鐘的鞋帶。」Sherlock語氣平平地說。「另一個穿著醜陋的毛衣和不成雙的襪子，正第三次經過Angelo的門口。」

  
John點點頭，忍住不去讚嘆Sherlock有多令人驚奇。他不解地看著窗外晃來晃去的紫綠色毛衣。「他們沒想隱飾行蹤？我還以為——」

  
「你沒糾正他了。」Sherlock柔聲道。

  
John看向他，吃了一驚。「Angelo？」

  
「對。」

  
「沒意義。」

  
「你不介意？」

  
「我從不介意。我不是你的情人。就這樣。」

  
Sherlock挑起眉毛。「如果我記得沒錯，你向Sebastian介紹說自己是我的同事時，表情很痛苦。」

  
John感覺熱氣沖上臉頰。已經一年了，他還暗自希望Sherlock會忘掉這事呢。他早該知道的。他的雙手因為這段回憶抽動了下；即使現在，仍沒有什麼能比擰斷那混蛋的脖子更讓他爽快。「我從來沒為這事道過歉，是嗎？」

  
「你從來沒有這個必要。」

  
「其實我不是那個意思。只是他……令我有點不安。」至少這部份是實話。

  
Sherlock皺起眉頭。「Sebastian？他沒什麼威脅。肯定不是那種我預期會讓你不安的人。」

  
現在他們踩上了個危險的話題。Sherlock今晚健談得不同尋常。「我想是因為他令我想起一個以前認識的人。一個心胸狹窄嗜血成性的混蛋，說真的，他——」

  
「而你不想成為他的施虐對象？」

  
「我是不想讓 ** _你_** 成為他的施虐對象。而以當時的情況來看，我幹得不怎麼好。」

  
「哦，那是…」Sherlock看上去真心吃了一驚。「你以為我會被Sebastian Wilkes的話影響？」

  
那場對話中Sherlock的表情浮現在John的心頭。 ** _見鬼，沒錯，我絕對要。只要有半點機會我就要踢爛他的屁股。_** 「我那時不太瞭解你，對嗎？」

  
Angelo拿著蠟燭、一瓶紅酒和兩個玻璃杯過來了。「免費的哦，免費的哦。」他沖兩人眨眨眼睛，然後又快步向廚房的方向走去。

  
「顯然不。」Sherlock從口袋中掏出打火機，點燃蠟燭。「不過謝謝你這麼想。」

  
John吞了口口水轉開視線。老天，Sherlock籠罩在燭光中。你根本想不到這個男人竟然還能更美。他掃視街道，尋找那兩個仰慕者，不過沒有找到。

  
Sherlock倒著紅酒。「一個在街對面的門廊。另一個走過街角，也許正在廚房門那。」他從大衣口袋裡拿出盒子，就著燭光仔細查看。

  
John傾身向前。「Sherlock，要是他們對這個盒子感興趣——」

  
「那我剛剛就親自證明了，我們真有個盒子。」Sherlock小聲回答。「那保證讓我們成為目標。」

  
John忍住大聲呻吟的衝動。這男人美妙得難以言喻，勇敢到不可思議，幾天不接案子就危險得如同定時炸彈，再加上他那個一有機會就蔑視兄長的衝動，John已經可以預見頭破血流和在蘇格蘭場接受煩人偵訊的場景，這兩個他都能避免的。John從口袋中拿出手機。

  
「你在做什麼？」

  
「給Mycroft發短信。」

  
「完全沒必要。」Sherlock從John手中抽出手機。「我們沒什麼好對他說的。」

  
「我們可以告訴他，我們被跟蹤了，而他的弟弟正打算再次找死。」John作勢想奪過手機，不過它已經被塞進了Sherlock的大衣裡。

  
「喝你的酒吧。」Sherlock舉起杯子，再次揚起那不可思議的神秘笑容。「敬我們今晚的娛樂。」

  
John抬起眼，和Sherlock碰杯。好吧，紅色圍巾男和醜陋毛衣男也沒有那麼危險，只要他們牢牢看住那兩人，沒准就能毫髮無傷地走過Sherlock最新的反社會行動。「告訴我你帶上武器了。」

  
「那是當然。」Sherlock小飲了一口酒，沖女招待招招手。「你得吃點東西，John。進食總是能改善你的外表。」

  
***

  
Sherlock不時驚訝地發現，觀察John吃東西還蠻有趣的。過去幾個月裡，這多少成了種消遣，而且帶來難以言喻的愉悅。要是John Watson三餐正常，他就事事順心。

  
「我這次可不想被捕，Sherlock。我們能至少就這事達成一次共識嗎？」John把最後一叉子千層面送向口中。食物撩人地停留在半路，Sherlock的視線從John的嘴唇飄到他的喉嚨。John有個美妙的喉嚨。

  
「嗯？」Sherlock邊轉動著盒子邊研究起John那身套頭毛衣。對John每天怎麼選擇衣服的研究永遠都不嫌多。這提供不少關於他今天心情如何的有用的線索，而John的心情多少也是Sherlock一天生活品質的指標。雖然這一切，當然，是一堆無法解釋的現象並且缺乏可驗證的因果關係；然而相關性還是存在，這需要更進一步研究。

  
John的臉痛苦地皺了起來。「進監獄。Sherlock，我不想進監獄。」

  
「我們為什麼要進去呢？吃你的飯吧，John。」Sherlock滿足地看著一叉子千層面消失在John嘴裡。「如何？」

  
「完美，總是完美。」John用紙巾擦擦嘴，迅速地品了口紅酒。「我猜你現在還不想讓我通知Mycroft？」

  
「絕不。Mycroft會奪走所有的樂趣。說實在，John，看看他。」Sherlock用頭指向紅圍巾的方向，對方現在正在門口對面街道上閒晃，盯著Sherlock和John的樣子彷彿決心向餐廳裡的每個人宣告他的存在。「真可恥。這是對精細的監視藝術的拙劣模仿。這場小把戲背後還別的故事。」

  
「我敢肯定有。」John陰沉地回答道。他掏出自己的錢包。「我只是不想被那條圍巾勒死或者被醜毛衣男掐死。」

  
Sherlock不自覺地笑了。即使是普通的小案子也能因為John的存在而得到昇華。他在桌上放下現金站起身，在看見John眼中的反對時揮揮手。「等案子結束你可以請我吃飯。」

  
「別以為我會忘掉。」

  
John溫和的聲音中有某種奇妙的物質點燃了Sherlock臉頰的熱度。他快步走向廚房。「來吧。」

  
John在跟著Sherlock走過現在人滿為患的大廳時惱怒的道：「走小巷？有這必要嗎？」

  
「就算是這些白癡也不會在大街上採取行動。」Sherlock推開門進入嘈雜的廚房，大步流星地走向後門，還不忘向Angelo揮揮手。

  
「我一直想和你談談你的受虐傾向，Sherlock。」

  
John從一碟火燒煎蛋捲和Sherlock中間擠過去，搶先來到門前，Sherlock感到胸口一陣莫名的騷動。John Watson，又一次挺身而出。「John，」他飛快的道，一手放上John的肩膀。「慢點。」

  
John越過肩膀嘲弄的給他一眼。「我要那件毛衣。我要在犯罪現場穿上它。」他打開門。

  
某種本能驅使著Sherlock上前攬過John的肩膀，帶的John踉蹌地絆過門檻。John的手扶上他的腰。「你該提前給點警告。」John在兩人跌跌撞撞地走進小巷時，小聲地在Sherlock耳邊嘀咕。

  
「臨場發揮有助於自然表演。」Sherlock輕輕回答。他憑藉感覺而非視覺，判斷出這裡不只有他們二人。

  
「你這次要是吐在我鞋上的話就要給我買雙新的。」John空著的那只手從口袋中掏出武器。「Sherlock——」

  
他們各自從兩個不同的方向被又低又狠地挨了一下，接著Sherlock就發現自己仰面倒在人行道上，一個全身黑衣的男人正站在他面前。棕髮。藍眼。薄唇。鼻樑有些歪。牙齒整齊。昂貴的古龍香水。纖瘦精壯的身材。衣服上沾有變質的水和食物。他一腳踹上攻擊者的胃部，把男人踢翻然後笨拙的站起身，從口袋中掏出槍然後眼神狂亂地搜尋John的身影。他看到John在他幾步之外，用一個令人驚歎的左勾拳將他的對手放倒在地。  
  
他真是個傻瓜，徹頭徹尾的白癡。沒有紅色圍巾，也沒有醜陋毛衣，有的是兩個目的明確的男人。他被耍了。揚起手中的武器，他轉身面向他的襲擊者。突然間他的喉嚨上頂了一把刀子。拿著刀的男人對他一笑。「放下槍。」

  
Sherlock回他一個微笑。「放下刀。」

  
他的對手咧開嘴。「真不錯，印象深刻，真的。但是——」

  
「Sherlock，要我叫員警嗎？」

  
哦，上帝。是Angelo。Sherlock用餘光瞥到一個人正猶豫地站在門口，身後站著半數的廚房員工。

  
「哦，好啊，麻煩你？」John厲聲道，閃過踢來的一腿。「那可真該死的幫了大忙。」John晃到左側，以令人激賞的熱情向對手揮槍，再次將對方打趴，躺在地上意識不清地呻吟。

  
Sherlock感受到而非看見眼前這個男人翻起外套；快速的一瞥確定了他胸前口袋那個形體是把勃朗寧手槍。「退回去！」Sherlock對著Angelo大吼。喉嚨上那把刀在Angelo猛關上門時淺淺的劃開一道口子，另一隻手抓住他的手腕，力度精准地令他陷入麻痹。Sherlock手中的槍「喀」一聲落在人行道上。厲害。雖然麻煩，但還真是厲害。

  
轉向Sherlock，John有那麼一秒凍住了，但也就那麼一秒；Sherlock可以從他的眼神和架勢看見一個戰士在評估局勢。John接著端起武器，拉近距離。「離他遠點。馬上。」Sherlock滿意的發現自己被證實是對的；必要時候John真的可以很嚇人。

  
然而他們持刀的朋友沒打算服從這個指令，他在Sherlock身邊一轉趁他來不及注意時一腳踢向他的膝蓋，接著一手抓住Sherlock的頭髮往後一扯，曝露出他的喉嚨。Sherlock可以感覺到刀鋒就抵在脖子上。啊。出人意料。齊牙男沒那麼容易被嚇到，看來他經常面對暴力場景。

  
「放下槍。」刀片開始滑動，緩慢而輕淺。Sherlock緊盯著John，試著不露出半點恐懼或痛苦。如果John有任何片刻覺得他陷入危險，可能就會幹出什麼勇敢的傻事。John Watson，說到底，就是個勇敢的傻瓜。Sherlock試著對著他輕輕搖頭示意，但他的襲擊者將他的頭往後一攥。

  
「住手！」John憤怒地咆哮，依舊在步步逼近。在這個距離內，他的怒火幾乎能毫無障礙的掀掉齊牙男的頭蓋骨；這男人最好能好好利用Sherlock當擋箭牌。「我要開槍了。」

  
「你當然會開槍。」襲擊者的聲音聽上去冷靜自持。「你大概還會殺了我。我很清楚你的能力。問題是，你能及時在我割開他的脖子之前殺掉我嗎？」有意思。這男人把成功的賭注全壓在John會因為顧忌Sherlock的頸動脈而繳械投降這點上。他要麼是個依無法證實的假設行事的白癡，要麼對John的瞭解已全面到從槍械的熟練度到他的性格。又一次的，一個出乎意料，而且最不受歡迎的結論。情況已不只是喉嚨上的刀子能說明的危險。

  
「快走。」Sherlock嘶啞的説道。這不是最糟的死法。 ** _John，比起這個還有更糟的死法。_** Sherlock看見John放倒的男人緩緩站起來，他知道兩人剛剛取得優勢已經結束了。

  
「我問最後一次。」齊牙男道。

  
嘴繃緊成一條冷酷的直線，John放低武器。

  
「不。」Sherlock抗議。刀子再次壓進喉嚨，Sherlock咬緊牙關。

  
「扔過來。」

  
John把槍扔到他們的方向然後舉起雙手。「行了，你現在可以住手了。」

  
「跪下。」

  
「看在——」Sherlock的聲音在刀子進一步割深時哽住了。

  
John一下子像站不住了似的跪了下來。「住手。想拿什麼快拿了就走。」

  
「Pete，別傻愣著，去拿槍。」

  
John沉默不語，視線與Sherlock的牢牢膠著在一起。受傷的男人站直身體，踉蹌地走向John。John繃緊下顎，一動不動地任男人繞著他打轉，然後抬起穿著靴子的腳狠狠踹向John的腹部。John四肢著地跪在地上，粗重地喘息著。

  
Sherlock下意識地向前探身。「John—」

  
「Pete！拿槍！」

  
Pete皺著臉服從了，在撿起John和Sherlock的槍時Sherlock好好的記下他外表。哦，沒錯，他們還會再見面的，即使是靴子上的泥巴都能都能告訴Sherlock該從哪裡找起。Sherlock在Pete信步走回John身邊時僵硬起來，他將Sherlock的槍打包，然後一臉滿意的將John的槍口對準John的頭。Sherlock的手一陣抽搐。二十四小時之內，他就要讓這傢伙痛哭流涕地站上被告席。Sherlock在刀子離開他的喉嚨時輕吸一口氣。「他沒有你想要的東西，放他走。」

  
「我為什麼要聽你的？脫掉外套。」

  
Sherlock板著臉照做了。Mycroft會視今天為他的重大勝利的。Sherlock這輩子都會被提醒這個嚴重失誤，他會被含沙射影的諷刺上十幾年。Sherlock的視線停留在John身上，他依舊跪在地上，粗重地喘息著，然後所有和Mycroft有關的念頭都淡去了。John有過疑慮，而他沒理會。他早該知道的。John的直覺一向非常、非常準確。隨著時間流逝，Sherlock對它的依賴也與日俱增。他太大意，而John要為此付出代價。他聽到迅速接近的警笛聲，生平第一次歡迎它的到來－－無論接下來會受到怎樣的羞辱。

  
「你對它做了什麼？」

  
Sherlock轉過頭看見那人把他的外套扔到一邊，手裡把弄這小盒子，試著推動其中某一塊，得到和Sherlock一模一樣的實驗結果。「什麼都沒做。」從眼角，Sherlock瞥見John抬起頭乾巴巴的笑著。 ** _沒錯。至少你朋友的愚蠢保住了國家安危，John_**

  
「快說你做了什麼！」

  
「你到底是不明白『什麼都沒做』的哪一個字？我也打不開它。」

  
「它一星期前還能正常打開。」

  
「這是在告解嗎？」

  
「這是假貨。」Pete尖聲道。

  
「不是假貨。」齊牙男咕噥著摸過盒子的底部。

  
Sherlock壓抑住他的欣喜。看來那些凹槽上有可識別的標記了。他早告訴過Mycroft——

  
「好吧，我們走。」Sherlock聽見無可錯認的手銬從口袋被拉出來的聲音。「脫掉他的夾克，銬上這個。」手銬在空中劃過一道弧線，Pete俐落地接住了。

  
「你不需要他。」Sherlock看著Pete脫掉John的夾克衫，厲聲說，「他根本什麼都不知道。」

  
「走去哪？」Pete詢問道，好像Sherlock沒說過話一樣。他向後扭住John的兩條手臂，從後面拷上。John挺直肩膀，看上去像是要趕赴刑場。這遠遠超過了Sherlock的忍耐極限。

  
「你聽見我的話了嗎？離他—」

  
「反正是能幹好活的地方。」僅管自己的話被忽視了，Sherlock在齊牙男將手銬銬上他的手腕拽他起身時荒謬的感到鬆了一口氣。在某個離奇的時刻裡，他還以為他們只會把John給帶走。

  
「可別回你的那個老鼠洞啊，夥計。他告訴過你別湊合，Cullen。你就沒——」

  
「閉嘴！把他帶到車上。」

  
Cullen。

  
Sherlock最近曾聽過這個名字。他聽過……他的思維列車在看到John被拖進小巷深處時脫軌了。「你不需要Watson醫生。」Sherlock尖刻地重覆道。「實際上，我們你誰都不需要。我們都打不開盒子。」

  
「你最好希望這不是真的。」Cullen粗暴地推了他一下。

  
瞥向眼前黑暗的小巷，Sherlock看到Pete把John按在一輛停著的計程車上，然後打開了後車箱。

  
哦，上帝，千萬別再是後車箱綁架案了。這已經過時了，太無聊了。或者說，要是這個傻蛋沒有粗魯地把John推進車裡，那Sherlock絕對要在二十四小時內把他送上法庭——不，還要更快——就在日出之前。John的身體碰地一聲撞在後車箱底，Sherlock抑制住下意識的一縮。哦，對，他會逮到他們的，一個都不放過。Sherlock注意到了車牌：肯定是贓車，但其中蘊含的資訊不會因此而改變。

  
「該你了。」Cullen按住Sherlock，抓住他的腿，把他倒著扔進了車廂。Sherlock臉朝下地跌在John身上。這實在有損個人尊嚴。去他的日出，午夜之前他就要把這兩人送進監獄。

  
「很高興見到你。」John帶著壓抑但無法否認的調侃的笑容。Sherlock的喉嚨莫名一緊。John Watson，再次挺身而出。

  
後車箱啪地關上空氣微微震盪，將兩人留在無邊黑暗裡。引擎發動了，計程車緩緩駛離靠近的警笛聲。Sherlock從John身上挪開，躺到一邊。

  
「告訴我，John。」Sherlock語氣不穩的道。「你有沒有後悔遇到我？」

  
John居然真的笑出聲了。「真難想像，為什麼要問我這個。」

  
「John——」

  
「沒有，真的，即使在這麼美妙的夜晚也是。」

  
「我完全把事情給搞砸了——」

  
「眾神還被罰下過奧林匹斯山呢。該死，你的脖子還在流血。你能不能——」

  
「只是皮肉傷，你該開槍的。」

  
「我能先聲明一下—」

  
「不，你不能。」Sherlock惱怒地打斷了他，他知道這個白癡要說什麼傻話。

  
「你警告Angelo的時候，居然給了那個拙劣藝術模仿者又名醜毛衣男偷襲你的機會？」John的聲音充滿了情感和善意的調笑，毫無疑問是因為他不斷錯認Sherlock Holmes是個比Sherlock自己理解的要好得多的人。

  
「可你已經制住了他。」

  
「而他又制住了你。你不知道我看見了什麼。」

  
「到底是什麼？」

  
John沉默片刻。「他的樣子。他拿刀的那個樣子是個真正知道怎麼用刀的人。而且很樂於使用它。」

  
Mycroft曾經給過他John服役的記錄。Sherlock當時對此不屑一顧，他說憑自己就可以瞭解John的一切。也許這件事上他也錯了。

  
「他真有可能有割開你的喉嚨。這不只關乎那個盒子了，這是——」

  
「他讓你跪在地上。」Sherlock的腦裡的想像瞬間變得黑暗。

  
「誰都一樣。這不是針對誰的。一種羞辱，但不是針對誰的。」

  
John的聲音很低沉，Sherlock很難自引擎的轟鳴聲和車流聲聽見他的聲音。他低下頭，靠上John的。「你描述的是一個刑求者。」

  
「是可以這麼說沒錯。」

  
「他不是退役軍人。」

  
「不是。」

  
「也不是MI6，那麼——」

  
「很有可能是傭兵。」

  
「說得對，這也許能解釋——」Sherlock戛然而止，突然，他注意到了John不平穩的呼吸和急速跳動的心臟。上帝。該死。為什麼他沒看John的服役記錄？「John。我會帶你出去的。我會——」

  
「我們。」John打斷了他。

  
「什麼？」

  
「是我們。你會帶我們出去的。這才是你真正的意思，對嗎？」

  
「當然，我就是這麼想的。」

  
John的頭靠在Sherlock頭上。「他在兜圈子。」

  
「想搞混我們的方向感。不要緊，我知道他要去哪？」

  
「說吧。」

  
「泰晤士河北岸，布萊克弗萊斯附近。他最近在那些隧道待了很長的時間。」

  
「這可不太妙，Sherlock。」John輕聲說。「不能讓他們帶我們下去。」

  
「不會的。」

  
似乎是某種預兆，天下起雨來了。

 

***

 

  
John只有過一次被困在後車箱裡的經歷。那年他六歲，不用說，那時候他可沒被痛打一頓，還銬上了手。於是當時的經歷，對眼下的情況也沒有多少借鑒作用。現在又冷又黑又吵，路上的每一下顛簸似乎都是專門為折磨他舊傷累累的肩膀設計的。他歎一口氣，滾到另一邊。

  
「我們快到了。」Sherlock喃喃說。

  
見鬼，這男人怎麼這麼鎮定？他無懼一切事物。要是他有Sherlock一半勇氣，就不用為讓今天的晚餐乖乖呆在胃裡而擔心了。「告訴我你知道的一切。」他需要聽到那個聲音，求之若渴。

  
Sherlock立刻滔滔不絕地講了起來——信號燈聲，行人交談聲，雨點打落在路上的聲音，路況變化，偶爾傳來的腐臭的水的味道，他們離開Angelo餐館的時間，雨中水閘放水的聲音。這太美妙了。這太神奇了。即便是銬住雙手、身上負傷，要去的鬼地方只有上帝才知道，Sherlock的大腦也能輕而易舉地將所有線索串聯到一起。天，他是John有生以來見過的最令人驚奇、最美麗的男人而他眼裡卻只看見那把該死的刀結束這一切。

  
「John。」Sherlock的頭輕輕碰碰John的。

  
John呼出剛才憋住的呼吸。「抱歉，在想事情。」

  
「希望是在想計畫。」

  
「計畫？」John差點笑出來。「計畫是你的專長。」

  
「看來不是。你確定在這場災難後還想讓我做任何計畫？」

  
「Sherlock，你突然這麼謙虛還真是—」

  
「耳目一新？」Sherlock替他補完這句話，聽上去頗為愉悅。

  
「我想說真他媽的假，不過你請繼續。有什麼主意了嗎？」

  
「我們的選擇有限。」

  
「的確如此。」

  
「如果我們逃跑，他們會開槍。」

  
「對。」

  
「要是我們一個人逃跑，另一人—」

  
「你想讓誰逃跑？好像我猜不出來似的？」

  
「這只是假設，John。」

  
「那是 ** _誰_** 假設性的逃跑了？」

  
「你問的—－」

  
「因為如果是我的話，那你沒說錯，你的計畫就是沒經過大腦的一堆屁話。」

  
「歡迎提供任何建議。」Sherlock聽上去好像在拼命忍笑。上帝，他現在還能笑。John應該吻住他。

  
「沒想法。我們只能隨機應變了。因為如果他把我們帶到地下──」John停住了。

  
「如果我們下去──」

  
「這不行。」

  
「如果我們下去，就可以爭取到時間。他想打開盒子，那我就讓他來說服我打開盒子。」

  
「要是開不開呢？」

  
「那事情就好玩了。」Sherlock乾乾地道。「等著Mycroft來救我們吧。」

  
「Mycroft。Mycroft是你的計畫。」

  
「如果必要，是的。除非另一個選擇自己冒出來——沒准那兩個人會出錯。」

  
「你今晚可真是喝高了，嗯？」

  
「不要低估Mycroft，他手中掌握的資源足以令你大吃一驚。」

  
John重重吞咽一聲。「我想Cullen也會令 ** _你_** 大吃一驚。」

  
「要是我們一起跑的話機會會比較大嗎？」

  
「不。但是死法有很多種，有些──」John停住了。他吸進一口氣想把話說完，但Sherlock的頭碰上他的。

  
「John，一有機會我們就一起跑。」

  
「好。」John小聲回答。

  
「如果不行，我保證，我不會再讓你失望。」

  
John掙扎著想要理解。「你從沒──」

  
「別出聲。」Sherlock轉過頭，專心傾聽。「車速慢下來了。」

  
「你從沒讓我失望過。為什麼你要──」

  
「噓。」

  
「這不是你的錯，別想幹什麼傻事。」

  
計程車停了下來。

  
「Sherlock。」天知道這男人現在在想什麼。「別──」

  
Sherlock面向他，古怪地吸進一小口氣，輕柔地將一個吻落到John的太陽穴上。John還沒有所反應，後車箱蓋碰地打開，兩雙手抓住Sherlock胳膊，將他提了起來。John掙扎著換了個姿勢，沖著瓢潑大雨眨著眼睛，只看到Sherlock被扔趴在泥漿中。

  
John努力跪了起來一隻腿踩在車廂邊上，然後Cullen把他拖出去、扔到Sherlock身邊。這還不錯；正好就是他想待的地方。John環視四周，努力想看清自己的位置，但四周只有一片漆黑和震耳欲聾的雨聲，任何方向上可視範圍都只在五尺之內。他們可能位於某個廢棄的建築的中心，但John隱約聽見了車流聲。他們還在城裡。

  
Cullen笑著蹲在兩人中間，其實他真不該笑，太難看了。「知道你們在哪嗎？」

  
「克勒肯維爾，華納街,」 Sherlock立即回答。「如果我沒記錯的話，轉過街角有一間不錯的酒吧，順著街道往下走還有一棟廢棄建築。也許你的朋友Pete會先去喝上一杯，再開車去那裡。」Pete僵住了，半個身體還坐在駕駛席上。「好主意，那裡離你們使用的下水道的入口很近。」

  
僅管是這種局勢，John還是得咬住嘴唇忍住笑。現在Cullen臉上的表情真是太值得了，幾乎值得接下來可能帶來的後果。

  
Cullen跪在John身邊，從外套胸前的口袋中抽出一樣東西。

  
「哦，該死。」John在針尖戳進他的頸部皮膚時虛弱地罵道。有時候他真痛恨自己對了。如他所想，這一點都不疼。Cullen顯然在打針這事上很有經驗。

  
「你該死的給他注射了什麼？John？」Sherlock掙扎著想靠過去，但Cullen轉過身，把他的頭按進了爛泥裡。

  
「跟給你注射的一樣。」

  
John看著Cullen不那麼溫柔地把注射器刺入Sherlock的脖子。Sherlock縮了一下，但沒有把視線從John臉上挪開。

  
Cullen彎下腰，湊到Sherlock耳邊。「只是提醒一下，用刀切掉一個人的舌頭不用一秒鐘。」

  
Sherlock的視線沒有動搖。「不到半秒，事實上。考慮到持刀人的熟練程度。」

  
哦，上帝。John想說些什麼，但什麼也沒說出來。他的視線遁入一片模糊。

  
「John。」Sherlock的聲音輕輕穿過黑暗。「記住了，你欠我一頓晚飯。」

 

  
***

 

  
42分鐘也許過度樂觀地評價了他的承受能力。Cullen是個用刀好手，42分鐘明顯已經超過了他的身體極限。才過去了26分鐘，他就已經開始思考「三思而後行」的可行性。（注：. Discretion be the better part of valour，謹慎即大勇／三思而行，勝於愚勇，出自莎士比亞）

  
然而這還是必要的。如果Sherlock在矢口否認後，轉過頭來又自願幫忙打開盒子，那Cullen無疑會起疑心。他的邏輯思考能力運轉正常。

  
但John就快醒了。不能讓John看到這個：他，像這個樣子，幾乎無法控制自己聲帶的像個瘋子一樣喃喃自語著週期元素表。John只要想過一秒「讓他說服我打開盒子」的背後含義，他就會嚇壞了的。他不會容忍這個，因為他是John，一個善良到骨子裡的好人。可善良並不能戰勝像Cullen那樣的人。有件事John搞錯了：這個怪物做什麼Sherlock都不會感到意外。

  
Sherlock把臉頰貼上自己被銬住的鐵杆生銹的表面，在刀子又一次刮進肉裡時咬緊牙關。好了，他受夠了。「給我盒子。」聲音從牙縫裡磨出來

  
「給我盒子什麼？」

  
這不新鮮，Sherlock已厭倦了這混蛋羞辱人的把戲。「給我盒子，求你。」

  
Cullen笑了，收走小刀。「好孩子。」他站起身，掏出手機。「看著我。」

  
Sherlock強迫自己挺直後背，看向Cullen的手機，儘量不要眨眼，挺過刺眼的閃光燈。「你要把照片發給誰？」

  
「是什麼讓你覺得我打算發送出去？我可有自己的私人珍藏。」Cullen從大衣口袋中摸出謎盒，扔給Sherlock。

Sherlock接住小盒，開始有條不紊地嘗試解開這道謎題。「你一直在移動想找到有手機訊號的地方，而在地底下這想必十分困難。你還一直在收發短信。」

  
Cullen抬起頭專注的看著他。這男人挑來照亮房間的古老油燈在他臉上投下粗礪的陰影，強調出現代燈光所無法呈現的樣貌和表情。Sherlock對此類戲劇性的氣氛早已免疫，不過Cullen苦心假託氛圍表達心境的意圖卻已十分明顯。「沒有人告訴過你你知道的太多了嗎，怪胎？」

  
「經常。你打算回答我的問題嗎？」

  
Cullen笑了。「雇用我的人。但你早就已經猜到了，不是嗎？」

  
「我從來不猜，我想你的雇主對你現在可不太滿意。」

  
「為什麼這麼說？」Cullen把手機放回口袋，漫不經心地走到一摞木頭箱子前——那裡暫時充當他的工具桌。那木箱上頭可躺了不少玩意。

  
Sherlock幾乎要聳肩了，然後及時打住這個念頭。「他雇你是為了拿回盒子和裡面的東西，不是為了滿足你的私人……興趣。」

  
「我的雇主和我有不少共同的興趣。」Cullen拿起馬鞭，仔細審視著。「他對你非常感興趣，順便一提。他跟我說過很多你的事。」

  
「是嗎，那他可真體貼。」如果Cullen在說謊，那他做得太完美了。

  
來自John的斷斷續續的咕噥聲引了Sherlock的注意。John漸漸甦醒，正在嘗試擺脫他被銬上的那個鏽跡斑斑、裹滿污泥的機器。該死，醒得太早了。Sherlock稍微往左轉了轉，剛好能藏好他的後背。這是眼下最不重要的事，但至少是他能做到的事。Cullen對他的刑求離結束還早的很，而John……John只能看著它發生。以為自己能保護John能不受這個罪實在很荒謬。他最近似乎常想些荒謬的念頭。

  
「哦，瞧瞧，醫生醒了。」Cullen走到John身旁，用馬鞭挑起他的下巴，強迫他抬起頭。Sherlock身體一僵。「歡迎歸來，John。」

  
John的眼皮快速的扇動著，然後突然睜開。他瞪大雙眼，放大的瞳孔盯住Cullen，顯然還處於迷茫之中。他深吸一口氣。「Cullen。」很明顯他說話有些困難。

  
「你還記得我的名字，真是太甜蜜了。現在仔細瞧著，我可不想做第二遍。」

  
Cullen從John身邊走開，Sherlock重新恢復呼吸。他一定要保持住Cullen對他的興趣，一定要吸引Cullen的注意力。光是想想這個瘋子把一根手指放到John身上，都教人難以忍受。Sherlock望住男人的臉，又恢復成之前的坐姿。「我不認為你們相似的癖好中有任何──」

  
Cullen猛力地揮舞馬鞭，抽上Sherlock鮮血直流的後背。謎盒從Sherlock手中掉落下來，他不太成功的憋住一聲叫喊，爬向前想重新豎起防護，但在他緩過來之前，Cullen再次揮鞭。然後又一次。「你太愛打探了。這很不禮貌，Sherlock。就像在早餐桌上抖出昨晚誰跟誰上了床。看來沒人教過你禮貌，怪胎。」

  
Sherlock聽到John發出一聲急速的喘息，他猛地轉過頭，咬緊牙關，閉上眼睛。安靜， ** _你這白癡，別讓他看出來──_**

  
「哦，哦，別害羞啊！」Cullen抓起Sherlock頭髮，迫使他再次面對John。「John在睡了那麼久後，肯定想看看你的臉。他太想念這張臉啦。」他再次開始鞭打，考慮到是他一人把Sherlock和John搬到這裡來的，那他現在的力度可比Sherlock預期的大得多。目前沒有任何Pete的跡象……那麼……保持條理的想法飄忽不見了。他想要重新建立起連結，卻發現自己只剩下粗重的喘息，斷斷續續地發出幾個音節，聽上去一點也不像元素週期表。

  
「住手！」John的聲音聽上去喉嚨裡裝滿了沙礫。「別碰他！你殺了他那他還怎麼幫你開盒子？」

  
「殺了他？」Cullen刻意停下。「我當然不會殺了他，John。這完全和我的想法背道而馳呢。」他再次抽出手機。「看著我，Sherlock。」

  
Sherlock仰起頭，睜開眼睛。他沒有看Cullen，他在看John。他需要看著John。John無語地望住他，臉上寫滿痛苦，仿佛那些鞭子也落在了他身上。醫者的同情心在這裡可能置John於死地，但卻似乎成為溺水者的救命空氣。

  
「我說看著我！」Cullen再此揚起鞭子，Sherlock瑟縮一下，屈從了。Cullen又拍了張照片。

  
「你、個、蠢、豬。」

  
Sherlock壓下呻吟。好吧，John充分發揮了言語的力量。Sherlock甚至都還沒能試著解除危機，Cullen就蹲到了John面前，該死的馬鞭抵住了John的下巴。

  
「真無禮。」Cullen輕聲說。

  
「說得對。」John一口啐在他身上。「別碰他。」

  
「John。」Sherlock尖聲大喊。

  
Cullen的手機響了，Sherlock屏住呼吸。Cullen的雇主對他到底有多大控制力？如果這人果真如Sherlock所懷疑的那樣，那就夠了，夠了，足以讓Cullen不敢輕舉妄動，足以讓John活下去。

  
Cullen大概看了John的臉一秒，接著扣住John的頭，往後面的廢鐵堆砸去。John向前倒下，陷入昏迷。

  
Sherlock徒勞地向前跑去，完全不能自已。「John—」

  
「繼續開盒子。」Cullen站起身，大搖大擺地走進通道，拿出手機。「還有，教你的朋友點規矩。」

 

  
***

 

  
「John。」

  
John聽到聲音瑟縮一下。上帝，現在直接砍頭都算得上莫大的仁慈了。他搜索著最近的記憶，尋求一份對目前疼痛的解釋，然後找到了。「哦。」他勉強睜開眼睛，Sherlock正坐在距他不過五英尺的地方，他的兩邊手腕被緊緊拷在一起，手臂怪異的弧線仿佛取材於維多利亞風格的鐵製品。他的襯衫攤在他身邊，顯露出的上身傷痕累累，還佈滿塵土，不過感謝上帝，起碼還活著。「Sherlock。」記憶的其餘部分也展露出來，他一下子往前傾。「哦，該死。你怎麼樣？」

  
「你還有工夫管 ** _我_** 怎麼樣？你是和你的大腦徹底告別了嗎」Sherlock的呼吸急促起來。「他差點殺了你。」

  
「拜託，別喊。我的腦袋可不一定還轉著呢。」John眨眨眼，等待眼前的場景清晰起來。「我非要重複一遍我的問題嗎？」

  
Sherlock投來一個厭惡至極的眼神。「皮肉傷而已。」

  
「我的老天，你真的知道『皮肉傷』並不包括了除了死掉以外的一切，是吧？」

  
「別再惹他，懂嗎？」

  
John別開視線，這件事沒得討論　。「不能再懂了。我們在哪？」

  
「艦隊河邊某個防洪門裡的機房，我們應該離艦隊街骨幹不遠。」

  
「外面還下著暴雨。」

  
「哦，對。」

  
John皺起眉。「太棒了。Cullen明白這意味著什麼嗎？」

  
「看來不明白。他又不是倫敦人，我也不想提醒他。」

  
「他去哪了？」

  
「接他主人的電話去了。」

  
John投來一記眼刀。他必須瞭解一切。該死，Sherlock肯定知道Cullen在和誰通話。

  
「他們短信發得很頻繁。」Sherlock盯著門繼續說。「我認為，Cullen的這次小冒險讓他的雇主大吃了一驚。」

  
「他只想要盒子。」

  
「我也這麼想，Cullen一直試著討好他。」

  
John的胃被揪了一下。「用照片。」

  
「嗯……他是說過他們有相同的興趣。」Sherlock從沉思中回神，望向John。「現在我要你好好聽著。」

  
「別說了。」John輕聲說。「就是…別說了。」

  
Sherlock向前靠過去。「你得知道該怎麼活下去。」

  
「我很清楚該怎麼活下去。」John想控制住音量但失敗了。「是讓某個人活下去我做不來。看在上帝份上，在 ** _這件事_** 上你得幫幫我！」

  
Sherlock氣息不穩的深吸一口氣，然後僵住了。在隨之而來的寂靜中，John也聽到了——正有人踩過淺淺的水坑。  
  
「他回來了。」Sherlock壓低聲音。「John—」

  
「謎盒。」

  
Sherlock閉上嘴，撿起那個該死的玩意。John腦中閃過一副野蠻的畫面：直接把它摔成碎片。

  
Cullen停在門口，視線掃過他們二人。「聲音還挺高啊？吵架了？」

  
John在Sherlock把手優雅地放在木箱上時牢牢盯著它們。Cullen走過來站到Sherlock身邊。「貌似沒有什麼進展啊，Sherlock。」

  
「沒有。」Sherlock平鋪直敘的回答道。

  
「你令我失望了呢。」Cullen瞥向John。「你們是在吵這個嗎，John？你也很失望？」

  
「不。」John沒有看他。

  
「怎麼能怪你呢。瞧瞧你現在的處境，命懸一線，可偉大的Sherlock Holmes卻解決不了一個聰明的小孩都能搞定的謎題。或者說，他根本不願意解，他壓根不在乎我接下來要對你做些什麼。」

  
「我在乎。」Sherlock靜靜的道，視線沒有離開謎盒。John希望Sherlock的話只是在迎合Cullen的演說。想到Sherlock不知道John到底有多信任他和相信他有能力在乎一切就讓他覺得體內一陣翻攪。

  
「是啊，他就是會這麼說，不是嗎？好像他真的有能力感受任何感覺似的。他有毛病。」

  
「巴格拉姆？還是阿布格萊布？」John突然抬起頭，好盯住那個混蛋。（注：兩處美軍在阿富汗的監獄）

  
Cullen挑起眉毛。「真不錯，John。真的很不錯。」

  
「被開除了，是嗎？嗯，事情可是有限度的。不像以前了。即使當個傭兵都沒法好好享樂一下不用報告女王跟國家。」

  
Cullen露出令人毛骨悚然的笑容。「Sherlock，給你五分鐘。解不出來我就砍掉你一隻手。」

  
Sherlock闔緊下巴沒有回應。John閉緊雙唇，試著集中注意力。這兩人都一樣，這個廢物和他主人。就算一個喜歡下水道，另一個鍾情高檔絲綢套裝也不能掩蓋這個事實。一人好好的給一槍，這是John唯一想做的事。

  
Cullen輕聲笑了。「你該看看你現在的樣子。你想要斃了我？」

  
「沒錯。」說出來讓他長噓一口氣。Cullen在愛上刑求之前在這方面肯定是個好手。John瞥到Sherlock的手顫抖一下，馬上又復原了。

  
「這可是謀殺，John。你真的能做這個？」

  
「我殺過的人比起你都能說是好人，更何況你。」

  
Cullen不禁失笑，他蹲到John面前。「我毫不懷疑。但是為了他？你和他住過，你知道他是什麼樣子。」

  
「知道。」John的視線穿過Cullen的肩膀，仿佛對方根本不存在。Sherlock抬起頭望著他。「我很清楚他是一個什麼樣的人。」

  
「說真的，John。如果你知道打開盒子的方法，你也會因為對他的愚忠而不肯告訴我嗎？是時候想開點啦，他不值得你為他這麼做。在過去，人們會直接給他這種怪胎安樂死。」

  
哦。John深吸口氣。哦，他這可讓事情變得容易多了。John發出一聲釋然的輕笑，然後抬腳用最大力氣踢中了Cullen的胯下。Cullen哀嚎著蜷成一個球在地上止不住地打滾，牢牢捂住他不幸中招的下體。

  
「在過去，人們會直接把你閹了。」John面不改色的道。「歡迎來到二十一世紀。」

  
Sherlock驚恐地放下盒子。「John。」他聲音嘶啞得不行。

  
「我要殺了你！我他媽的要殺了你！」Cullen一直想要站起來，結果都沒成功。

  
「我知道怎麼打開盒子。」John的語氣帶著自己都沒有察覺到的冷靜。「我完全沒必要為你這種渺小卑鄙的下人打開它。連傭兵這種磨人的行當都不要你可見你有多他媽的沒用。告訴你的老闆，我要和他談談。」

  
Cullen踉蹌著退了一步，眼睛卻死死地盯住John的臉。「你在做夢，什麼女王和國家。等我對付完你──」

  
「你廢話太多了。」John指出，帶著毫不掩飾的輕蔑。「一點不像個軍官，就會空口說白話。」

  
Cullen發出一聲模糊的低嚎，撲向堆成一摞的板條箱，中途差點被一個不知裝了什麼的五公升塑膠桶絆倒。他開始在板條箱上那些成排的傢伙裡翻找著，直到現在John才讓自己往那上頭瞧上一眼。

  
「他不知道怎麼打開盒子。」Sherlock低吼。他如此激烈的扭動手銬以致他的手腕都開始流血了。「你被像個白癡一樣耍了，這點我毫不驚訝。」Sherlock向Cullen踢過去一個箱子。「過來。為了你自己好過來剁掉我的手啊。」

  
Cullen無視了他，John長長的鬆了口氣。他撿起一樣東西，大跨步地走過來，跪到John身邊。John立刻就認出了他手中的東西——外科手術的鈦棒。「你從那個怪胎那可學了不少壞習慣。」他脫下John左腳的靴子。

  
「哦，沒錯。」John眼睛牢牢盯住Sherlock，他還在奮力想掙脫手銬，手腕的皮膚都磨破了。「我一直都很欣賞Sherlock的舉止。」

  
Sherlock神奇的看了他一眼，那一眼混合著痛苦、驚詫、歡愉和一些John無法辨認的東西。「John，告訴他實情！快告訴他！」

  
Cullen褪下John的靴襪，舉起John光裸的左腳，似乎是要細細審視。「人的一隻腳由多少塊骨頭組成，醫生？」

  
「你們這幫傢伙都是從同一本書上抄的臺詞嗎？」John在 Cullen將他的腳扭到一個恰到好處的角度，充分顯示出他在解剖學上淵博的知識時下意識地一縮。「二十六塊。」

  
Cullen笑了。「居然這麼多？那可要費點功夫了。」

  
「我希望你能明白。」Sherlock用一種陰森恐怖的語調說道。「你對我的評價完全正確，我是異于常人。我可以非常明白地告訴你，如果你動手，就不要想活著走出這個房間了。」

  
John在 Cullen拿起棒子時閉上眼，在腦裡註記著他該提醒一下Sherlock，如果他有機會的話，也能一樣嚇人。John感覺到Cullen將棒子高高舉起，猛地擊上他的腳底，第一節骨應聲而斷，他眼前一黑。

  
John沒有尖叫。他至少能做到這個，但他阻止不了喘不過氣的嘶叫從聲帶中自行擠了出來。他的頭像被電到一樣猛地向後甩。哦，上帝，好痛，但遠不及眼睜睜看著這頭怪物再對Sherlock動手疼。John清楚自己的極限，而他再也受不了看見那景象。

  
「你死定了。」Sherlock說。

  
Cullen把John的腳放到地上；John在突如其來的疼痛中倒吸一口涼氣，睜開眼。Cullen正步步逼近Sherlock。不，不，不，不….「骨頭都敲完啦？」John牽扯著手銬往前探去，大聲挑釁著。

  
「我受夠你這張嘴了。」Cullen對著Sherlock道，手伸進口袋。

  
John只想到那把刀，那把該死的刀，不，不，Sherlock——

  
「來取我的舌頭？」Sherlock冷哼一聲。

  
「等會。」John在Cullen拿出一條手帕時長舒一口氣，幾乎癱瘓。「現在，我要你好好的、全神貫注地，看我是怎樣讓你最好的朋友變成個瘸子。」他攥住Sherlock的頭髮，把手帕硬塞進他的嘴裡，但Sherlock把頭別開了。Cullen狂躁地咆哮著將Sherlcok的上半身按在地上，他的長外套遮在Sherlock身上，好像禿鷲的羽翼。他成功地把手帕深深地塞進去了，深到John看Sherlock都哽住了。

  
「快住手，夠了！你想噎死他嗎！」

  
「我才沒有那麼想。」Cullen站起身，「不過稍後會的。」

  
Sherlock掙扎著坐了起來，他的右手攥成一個緊實的拳頭，似乎即使現在受制於人，他也要撂倒Cullen。

  
John長長的看他一眼，想把這個男人的臉刻進腦中。然後他合上眼，躺了回去。Cullen又跪到了他身邊。John在Cullen抓起他的腳轉動讓他痛苦難當時咬緊牙關。

  
「好啦，搞定一塊，還有25塊。」他的拇指這次劃過John的腳側，來到距骨。John氣息不穩的深吸一口氣。這次沒那麼容易了。這塊很硬，一下肯定不能搞定。接著Cullen開始了。John先是感覺到了棒子扯動的空氣，然後才真切地體驗到那下重擊。這次，他叫了；感覺像他的整隻腳都被扯掉了。他把叫聲咽了回去，不知道自己還能維持安靜多久。 _上帝。Sherlock。_

  
「哦，非常好。我的老闆肯定會愛死你的。看著我，John。」John努力平復著呼吸，勉力睜開眼皮。Cullen手裡拿著相機。「笑一個。」

  
「滾開。」John憤怒地大喊，閃光燈刺眼的光芒令他眨了下眼。那肯定是對他的視覺造成了什麼影響──他可以發誓他真到看到Sherlock站在Cullen身後。足足花了兩秒他才意識到那並不是幻覺。

  
Sherlock倒著舉起Cullen幾分鐘前差點絆倒在上面的塑膠桶，一種顏色清澈、味道卻刺鼻的液體傾瀉而下，倒在Cullen頭上。煤油。是煤油。

  
Cullen一聲暴喝跳了起來，轉身直面Sherlock，他往他的前面也撒了煤油。Cullen僵住了。John感覺自己渾身癱軟，知道自己臉上一定掛著個又大又蠢的笑，不過誰在乎。「Sherlock。」

  
「這是用煤油照明的缺點──這種液體是高度不穩定的燃料。」Sherlock的聲音冷得像冰。「一點星星之火就夠了。」

  
Cullen無言地盯住Sherlock沒有表情的臉。

  
「放下手機。」

  
Cullen放下了。

  
「還有武器。」

  
Cullen狂亂地在外套口袋裡翻弄了一陣，掏出了刀和槍，扔到Sherlock腳下。「別。千萬別這樣做。」

  
Sherlock眼底有某種東西被點燃了。「我建議你閉嘴。現在離他遠點。」

  
Cullen緩緩向門的方向退去。

  
「不是那。」Sherlock的頭往相反方向一甩。「那邊。」

  
Cullen服從了，向那邊退去，直到他緊緊地抵上Sherlock之前拷住的柱子上。Sherlock亦步亦趨地跟著他，把他翻了過去。「手伸到背後。」John可以看見那個男人顫抖著雙手服從命令。Sherlock直接把自己血漬斑斑的手銬靠套在了Cullen手上，動作不見一絲輕柔。

  
「如果你還能從這逃出生天，那記清楚，把任何有逃跑意向的人的手拷在前面可是個重大失誤。所有不幸都源於這種小疏失。現在跪在這裡別動。」Cullen跪了下去。

  
Sherlock退了開來，然後衝到John身邊，攥住他的襯衫。「你還好嗎？」他的聲音溫暖而迫切，表情柔軟得一塌糊塗，仿佛他完全變成了另外一個人。他從褲子口袋裡掏出某個小的銀色的東西，手探到John背後。「 ** _你還好嗎_** ？」

  
「沒事。」John深呼氣，然後用力吐息。他笑了一下。「我沒事。你到底怎麼——」

  
「我趁他塞手帕的時候偷了鑰匙。那白癡就把鑰匙放在口袋裡。」

  
John感到手銬被卸了下來，他長舒一口氣，把酸痛的手臂舉到身前。「你真的是——太令人吃驚了。」

  
「是你太容易被打動了。」Sherlock抬起John的腳。「我不打算問你這有多糟糕，直接告訴我：能不能把它包起來，好讓它不再惡化？」

  
「只要我有東西可以——」

  
「用這個。」Sherlock開始撕扯自己的襯衫。「我們該走了。你聽到了嗎？」

  
John屏息傾聽。水聲。太多水了。「我們非得從那邊出去不可嗎？」

  
「從哪裡？」Cullen轉頭問道。「你們到底在說什麼？」

  
Sherlock無視了他。「還不確定。12歲起我就沒下來過了。」

  
John眨眨眼。「你在下水道玩時才——」

  
「不是玩，我是在找屍體。」Sherlock遞過來幾個布條，繼續撕衣服。「當然，我迷路了。該死的丟臉。你能走嗎？」

  
John深吸一口氣，開始固定自己的腳，其實和再把它砸一遍差不多痛。「我能走，不過不能保證速度——」他停住了，劇烈地喘息著，疼痛變得尖銳起來，然後他繼續用顫抖的雙手固定。「如果我們必須穿過大水走的話，會有點問題。你也許該考慮──」

  
「大水？」Cullen驚恐地盯著門口。

  
「我不會——」Sherlock的話被Cullen的手機鈴聲打斷了。

  
John為他朋友臉上的表情感到一陣呼吸困難。「你想讓我接嗎？」

  
Sherlock拿起手機，沒有等對方講話；顯然，他知道是誰打的。「他傷了John。」Sherlock的語氣硬到能切割鋼鐵。「這是你人生中最大的失誤。開始逃吧。」Sherlock掛斷電話，開始撥另一個號碼。

  
John驚訝得下巴都快掉了。「Sherlock──」

  
Sherlock專橫的揚手要求安靜，John閉上嘴了。「我們在艦隊街骨幹附近的下水道裡，幹點正經事吧。」Sherlock把手機直接丟過門口，扔進湧進隧道、已經幾英寸深的水裡。一串氣泡冒起，接著就消失不見了。John望著它沉沒，一言不發。

  
Sherlock大步走到Cullen身邊，把他拽了起來。「除非你是想被活活淹死，不然就告訴我們怎麼出去。」

  
「淹死？到底怎麼——」

  
Sherlock拿起Cullen的槍。「我沒時間跟你解釋倫敦下水道的歷史和設計。你只要帶我們到最近的修檢井。動作快。」

  
「然後你就在那殺了我？」

  
「難到你更喜歡讓我在這就殺了你？」Sherlock揚起槍，臉上的表情和剛才某人的極為類似。

  
Cullen立刻轉身奔向門口。他的長外套在他身後翻騰著，John沒來得及提醒，衣服就打翻了油燈。那男人瞬間變成一束火炬，尖叫著盲目的衝向門口，一路撞倒路上的所有阻礙。

  
John迅速站了起來，跑過門口拉住Cullen，將他壓入六尺深冰冷奔騰的水流中。火苗幾乎立刻就熄滅了，整條隧道又霎時遁入黑暗中。John把Cullen翻過來，在他被燒傷的、可怖的皮膚上摸索著脈搏。它在John指下顫動了一陣，然後漸漸消失。這時John才意識到Sherlock在黑暗中跪到了他身邊，兩條手臂環繞著他。「他死了。」

  
「你被燙到了嗎？」不過是一聲細語，但磚縫間都回蕩著這句話。

  
「沒有。」John呆滯的道，抬起雙手。「沒有，我只是…有點被烤到了。我不明白，他應該不會死的，他……」John伸手摸上Cullen的頭進行檢查，但那裡感覺不到有任何傷口。他又摸到男人的軀體，驚訝地發現胸膛左側有一處突起。「哦，上帝。他還有把刀！」

  
「他這也算是找到出路了。」Sherlock用怨恨的口氣說道。「A計畫沒了。」他扶著John站了起來。「你還好嗎？」

  
「會沒事的。」John感覺到屍體壓在他的腳上，往後退了幾步。「你的背有多糟？」

  
「我猜明天那會有幾處淤痕。能走嗎？」

  
「如果我能看見要上哪去的話。」

  
「Cullen的玩具桌上有個手電筒。等會兒。」

  
John把重心全放在完好無傷的那隻腳上，然後兩手撐在隧道的磚頭牆壁，看著Sherlock又走回了機房。上帝，這是怎樣的一個夜晚啊。接著，無可錯認的電子光線光點亮了房間，John鬆了一口氣，至少他們不用在隧道裡摸黑找路了。

  
Sherlock回來了，淌水來到John身邊。「幫個忙把這放你襯衫裡替我保管。」他舉起謎盒。

  
John無力地望著他。「你有沒有想過，這玩意可能被詛咒了？」

  
Sherlock揚起眉毛。「當然沒有。完全無法想像你怎麼會有這種念頭。」

  
「哦，放這吧。」John從Sherlock手裡接過那個該死的玩意，塞進襯衫裡。「接下來就該輪到大老鼠出場了，沒准還有短吻鱷。」

  
「你網上得太多了。」Sherlock伸出一隻手臂供對方支撐，一邊嘴角微微翹起。

  
「我會把你的速度拖到龜爬。」John抓住Sherlock手臂，努力保持平衡。「是我的想像，還是水真的變深了。」

  
「不是想像。」Sherlock把手電筒的光順著隧道上下晃了晃。「沒有任何記號。但我幾乎能確定艦隊街骨幹是往這邊走。水的確越來越大了，但肯定還有通向地面的路。」

  
「好，那走吧。」

  
Sherlock投來一個惱怒的眼神。「我說的是『幾乎能確定』。」

  
「你的『幾乎能確定』比大多數人的『絕對肯定』要強得多。要是大水變得更糟糕了，我們就試試其它法子。」

  
Sherlock呼出一口氣然後打直肩膀。「好。」

  
「除非出現短吻鱷，也就是說你大錯特錯了的話那麼就換我來計畫。」

  
John收到了幾聲輕笑當回報。「記下你的例外條件了。來吧，John。」

  
  
***  
  
  
Cullen死的比Sherlock期盼得快得多。光是看著John在他身邊勇敢的瘸著腿，垂著臉咬緊牙關，就夠他熱切的希望自己當初有把這陀動物排洩物給銬在柱子上然後放把火燒了。他會尖叫上很久很久。然後Seb Wilkes也該聽聽這個。沒錯。這樣肯定能給Wilkes好好上一課——不是每個他有興趣的男人、女人或偶爾的是個孩子，都是為了滿足他變態私慾的獵物。

  
John不小心滑了一下，連忙抓住了Sherlock的手臂，一聲模糊的叫喊打破了他一直以來的沉默。Sherlock抓住他的手臂，無聲咒罵著。這裡到處覆蓋的淤泥都讓一個完好無缺的人履步維艱了，更別提一個傷了腳的人。他們剛剛走了大約一小時，可這是John第一次發出類似抱怨的聲音。

  
「抱歉。」John粗重地喘息著，努力撐在Sherlock的手上。「腳滑了。」

  
「看在上帝的份上，」Sherlock惱怒地說，「不要道歉。」

  
John把頭靠在Sherlock的胸膛上。「給我兩分鐘。」

  
Sherlock的手按在John的後腦上，壯著膽子輕撫他潮濕的頭髮。John的呼吸聲讓他漸漸心安。  
  
John迫切需要休息，但沒有合適的地方。水還在漲，現在已經到大腿了。逐漸濃烈的惡臭味告訴Sherlock，攔水隧道必然已經被淹了。馬上他們就要泡在被水稀釋過的汙物裡，更糟糕的是，快要漲潮了。他們必須趕快出去。然而，每一個他們經過的檢修井都被鐵條或閘欄堵住了。他肯定選錯了路。又一次。  
  
John吐出一口氣然後抬頭望住他；Sherlock慌忙把手從John的頭髮上抽了回來。上帝，他看上去遠不是疲憊所能形容的。他之所以能動，完全靠意志。「你的樣子糟透了。」  
  
「多謝，我剛想對你這樣說呢。」  
  
「後背怎麼樣？」  
  
「只是皮——」  
  
「給我看看。」John拿過手電。「轉過去。」  
  
「John—」  
  
「既然我們已經說到了這個話題上，那就讓我恭維你一下，你竟能瞞我這麼久真是技藝絕佳。」

  
「我們沒有時間——」

  
「那我就待會再鼓掌。轉。身。」

  
該死的。他早該知道這在策略上說來是行不通的。John是個太好醫生絕不會輕易就這麼算了。Sherlock歎了一口氣，轉過身。

  
沉默，接著是難以形容的溫柔觸碰。「這些……這些是刀傷。」

  
「只是──」

  
「你再說一次這只是皮肉傷──」John立刻打斷了他。「我到底昏迷了多久？他到底──」

  
「沒有很久。」

  
「在時間利用這點上還挺高效的。」John的聲音低沉起來。「我就該讓他燒死。」

  
「你不會那樣做的。」Sherlock輕聲說。

  
「真這麼想？」還沒等Sherlock回答，John就繼續說了。「你需要縫針，打破傷風、抗生素，當然，還有止痛藥。」

  
「沒那麼糟。」Sherlock轉過身，拿回手電。John的表情幾乎讓他前功盡棄。「我們還是把這些寫到 ** _你_** 需要的東西單子上去吧。」

  
「你真是有史以來最糟的病人。」

  
「謝謝誇獎。」Sherlock的手臂再次勾上John。「沒事吧？」

  
John深吸一口氣，挺直肩膀。「沒事，我們走吧。」他們繼續向前。Sherlock仔細觀察著任何滑倒的跡象。但即便沒有滑倒，走路本身也一定痛得要命。John一直目視前方。「水漲得很快。有主隧道的跡象嗎？」

  
「我沒有看到——」Sherlock惱怒地聽到自己居然卡殼了。「我以為自己已經找到了。」

  
John停住了，看著他。「你會把我們給弄出去的。」

  
「潮水——」

  
「我知道，Sherlock，我知道，但即便是Sherlock Holmes也不能控制潮汐。」John伸出手，溫柔地捋著Sherlock前額潮濕的卷髮。

  
就這麼點小事就能觸動他，讓他像個傻瓜一樣瞪著眼前的男人。但事情就是如此。Sherlock突然意識到John總是能夠打動他，但他一直都把這降級為偶發性的異常現象。很明顯他的鑑定有誤。他真是個傻瓜。緩緩地，他也伸手去撫弄John的頭髮。John笑了。「瘋子。」他深情的說道。再次扶住Sherlock的手臂，他面向前方。「我們走吧。」

  
Sherlock向前邁步的瞬間就察覺到了：四周的回聲更為深遠，空氣移動的不同尋常，連身邊的水流也不再是統一的方向。他揚起手電筒，快速的檢查著牆壁和拱起的牆頂。他們無意間已經走過了環形的隧道，來到了寬敞的拱形主隧道。他們頭頂上方二十尺處，巴澤爾傑特建造的下水道的磚牆在燈光的照射下閃著微光。

  
「上帝。」John喃喃讚歎道。「這可真美。」

  
Sherlock冷哼一聲，只有John Watson才會覺得下水道裡的東西美。「倫敦為超級惡臭樹立的紀念碑罷了。」

  
「這是工程史上的傑作。當然，倒不是說若能離它遠一點我會感到有什麼遺憾。」

  
「沒有什麼比讓你離它遠到呆在221B更讓我高興了。」一些奇怪的光線讓Sherlock眨眨眼，他把手電筒從屋頂移開。等他再抬頭看的時候，光還沒有消失。「看見了嗎？」他指著那個明顯的光影。

  
John屏住呼吸。「是陽光。」

  
「是檢修井。」Sherlock扶著John走到隧道更深處，昏黃的光線消逝在二十尺外的黑暗中。「正 ** _開著_** 的檢修井。」

  
「外面還在下雨。」John閉上眼，任由雨點落在他的臉上。

  
Sherlock向上舉起手電筒，磚牆上突出幾個鏽跡斑斑的把手。最低的那個在他們頭頂六英尺上方。

  
「底下那幾個沒准都鏽了好幾年了。」John拿過手電。「上面有人。」他將手電筒閃動了幾下，開了又關，關了又開。Sherlock可以看到三個人影，正在往下水道裡看。即便看不到水裡的人，他們也一定看得到光。「喂！」John搖晃著手電筒。其中一個人迅速轉身走開了。

  
強大的水流從兩人身邊流過，已經淹到了他們的胸口。Sherlock急促地呼吸著，被沖得打轉。水面上漲的速度快得可怕。可能是因為漲潮，也可能是倫敦某個地方的大水倒灌了。「John，快告訴我你會游泳。」

  
John暫時停下打信號。「坐在我叔叔的小船裡算嗎？」

  
「該死的。」又一股水流劃過Sherlock的脖子，他聽到John嗆水的聲音。Sherlock抱住John的腰，一把把他舉了起來。「下巴向上抬，閉上嘴。」

  
John憤怒地向下瞪住他。「你他媽的以為你在幹什麼？」

  
「別說話，繼續打信號。」

  
John突然瞪大了眼睛，他直直地看向Sherlock身後。「來了，Sherlock，來——」

  
冰冷的水流沒過Sherlock的頭頂，把John衝出他的掌握。Sherlock在水下踢掉他的鞋子，衝出水面，狂亂地四下望著。John奮力掙扎著想要夠到他，無奈只能胡亂地渾舞著胳膊。Sherlock連忙游到John身邊，抓住了他的腰。「可以的話繼續踢水。手抱住我的脖子。」

  
「上帝，我還以為你要被淹死了呢。」John的牙齒打著寒顫，他不得不照做了。「你還好嗎?」

  
「好得不能再好了。」Sherlock推著兩人擠到了拱門下面。

  
「抱歉。」John氣喘吁吁地說。「手電筒掉了。」

  
「去他的手電筒。調整呼吸。」

  
John露出一個無力的笑容。「我就說那個該死的盒子被下咒了。」

  
「那這個咒語太差勁了，居然都召喚不到短吻鱷。」

  
John的頭抵住Sherlock的。「現在怎麼辦？」

  
「我們就待在這裡。上面的人一定看到光了。無論如何，我們得儘量不要被沖到下游。」

  
「下游有什麼？」

  
「排水口。」

  
「排水口(outfall)是指……東西被排出去(fall out)的地方？」

  
既然他敢故意挑釁，那Sherlock也就毫無羞恥地把他拉得更近了些，順便為他遮擋水流。「排水口是指幾噸的雨水和下水道污泥匯集以後排進泰晤士河的地方。」

  
「你說得對，我們不該去下流。」John抬頭往上望。「但如果我們呆在這，無論水多深，我們都抓不到把手。」

  
「等時機成熟，我們就要離開拱門。」Sherlock開始計算水流。「而且動作一定要快，沒有第二次機會。該死，我們都沒法預測那些把手的最大受力，如果它們鏽過頭了——」

  
「那它們就可能會脫落。我們就不能等著上面的那幾位朋友幫忙嗎？」

  
「看。」Sherlock稍稍移到一邊，這樣John就能更好地看清發生了什麼。

  
John倒吸一口涼氣，肉眼都可以觀測到水面增長的速度——已經超過了一半高度。「同意你的見解，然後我會說就是現在。」Sherlock本想動身，可John顫抖的雙手捧住了他的臉。「Sherlock。很榮幸能與你共事。」John鬆開手，把自己推進了水流之中。（譯：花花說的原文是 "It's been an honor. " 許多戰爭片裡當戰士自覺要去送死的時候都會這樣對他敬佩的長官或同袍來上這麼一句。哦花花～QAQ）

  
Sherlock在大水將John襲捲而下時大叫著他的名字，不過John掙脫出來了，姿勢雖不優雅，但充滿力量。他來到了牆上的鐵把手處。Sherlock看著他舉起右手，抓住了最下面的那個，結果卻掰斷了。

  
Sherlock立刻鑽進水中，時機算得了什麼，要是John沉下去了，他也會跟上去的；除此之外毫無意義。沒有John Watson他絕不回家。同時，他看到John的左手從水中一甩，抓住了上面一個把手。它撐住了。它撐住了。John拽著把手往上爬，抓到再上一個，它又撐住了。轉過頭，John看了眼拱門的方向，顯然是在找Sherlock。可眼見Sherlock不在他的視線範圍之內，急劇的恐慌立時出現在他臉上。他開始游泳。

  
「John！」Sherlock連忙大喊，唯恐John找不到他，那白癡真有可能會游著回去找他。

  
John一看到他，明顯又恢復了正常的呼吸，他向Sherlock伸出空著的那隻手。Sherlock逆著水流，差點完全錯過了把手。他沒有意識到在自己決心要跟著John的這幾秒，他被沖走了多遠。John抓住他的胳膊，把他拉近。Sherlock右臂往上一甩，抓住了更高處的把手。

  
「你這個天殺的白癡！」Sherlock抓住John的手，拉著它按到下一個把手上。「你以為你他媽的在幹什麼？」

  
John拽著自己往上爬，用沒有受傷的那只腳踩在剛被水淹沒的把手上。「學游泳。」

  
「你可能會被淹死！」

  
「如果要吵架的話，能邊爬邊吵嗎？這裡開始有點兒潮了。」水已經漲到了他們的腰部，Sherlock決定讓步，向上爬動並拉住John顫抖的手臂。

  
「真不敢相信他們會放你出來四處亂跑。」Sherlock邊爬邊憤憤地道。

  
「可真是耳目一新啊。」

  
Sherlock向下瞥了一眼，John正把傷腳提到水面上，尖酸的詞語於是在他的喉間迅速消失了。臨時繃帶已經鬆散，顯示出一隻淤青腫脹、血跡斑斑的腳。Sherlock急忙伸出手，撐住John的膝蓋。「上來。」

  
「多謝。」John對他抱以一笑繼續往上踩，往上蹦了一下好把完好的那隻腳送上把手。

  
Sherlock向上看去，為兩人目前的進展十分滿意。他們就快到了，還有幾寸，這場噩夢就會收場。他抓到了下一個把手。

  
結果它掉了。

  
Sherlock呆滯的瞪著它看了一會兒，又低下頭看看John。水已經漲到了John的膝蓋。

  
「試試下一個。」John平穩地道。

  
扔掉那個沒用的把手，Sherlock向上伸直身子，勾到下一個。這個直接在他手中碎掉了。「哦。」Sherlock難以置信地吸氣。「不。」他又低頭看著John，晃盪到一邊。「上來。」他急切地說，伸出手。

  
John抓住他的手，往上爬了兩級，站在Sherlock身邊。兩人看向身下越來越高的黑黢黢的大水。「好吧。」John說著，伸手與Sherlock手指交握，然後用力握住。「至少沒有短吻鱷。」

  
「John。」Sherlock努力讓自己的聲帶恢復功能。水已經漲到了他們的腳邊。「與你共事是我的榮幸。一直都是。(The honor's mine. It always has been.)」

  
John滿臉驚詫的望著他，但他還沒來得及回答，有個東西就掉到兩人上頭。Sherlock足足盯著它看了一秒才認出來是什麼。一條繩子。有人向他們投下了救生索。抬起頭，Sherlock看到有幾個人圍在打開的檢修井旁。

  
「感謝上帝。」John虛弱地說。

  
Sherlock壓住了自己的邪惡衝動，忍住不說John所謂的奇跡比較像是緊急中心的工作而不是傳說中的神祉。他抓住繩子，把它綁到John腰間。

  
John一臉驚恐。「你在幹什麼？這是給我們兩個人的，Sherlock，我不會──」

  
「我不想再冒險，我瞭解你，你會再跳下去的。」Sherlock給繩子打上幾個結，John就一直把兩隻手都繞住Sherlock的頸子好像他的生存與否就靠這個。

  
「我也不想再冒險。抓住繩子。」John正經起來實際上非常有威懾力。「快抓。我不會讓步的。」

  
Sherlock低頭呆呆地望著他的朋友，水已經漲到了膝蓋。他抓住繩子，然後它開始往上爬升，來到雨中。

  
不到五分鐘John和Sherlock就被拉出了檢修井；感覺時間還要再長些。兩人都面朝天地躺在街上，對著淅瀝瀝的雨絲眨著眼，醫護人員鬧哄哄的圍了上來。一個穿著西裝打著雨傘的熟悉身影出現了。Sherlock壓住一聲發自肺腑的咒駡。  
  
他那個長達十幾年的羞辱要開始了。  
  
「說真的，Sherlock。」Mycroft揚著眉，對著他們彎身道，「這把年紀還在下水道裡玩？媽咪和我還指望你能長大點呢。」  
  
  
***  
  
  
「我真的看不出來這有什麼好笑的，John。你自己一個人可絕對爬不上來。」

  
John跌進沙發，笑到瘀傷的肋骨都疼了。「Sherlock，你背著我。你背著我 ** _跨過那個門檻_** 。(譯: 新婚夫婦第一次回兩人共同的家時，習俗是新郎要抱著新娘跨過門檻)」他在把腿──從膝蓋到腳指都上了石膏──放上沙發時鬆了口氣，然後向後靠上墊子。

  
Sherlock沉下臉並丟給他一個裝了他們的藥品的袋子。「我猜這是和特定建築結構有關的某種文化特性？」

  
「哦，我懂了。看來還有個東西也被你刪掉了。」

  
「顯而易見。希望我沒有造成什麼國際事件。」

  
「高度懷疑。不過要是Mrs. Hudson問了你什麼奇怪的問題也別太訝異。」

  
「那見鬼的跟Mrs. Hudson又有什麼關係了？」Sherlock脫掉他的外套。「你還需要什麼嗎？我想去好好洗個澡；巴滋的味道比艦隊街的還要糟上一千倍。」

  
「沒什麼，你該讓他們給你包紮一下—」

  
「如果我讓他們包紮，就沒辦法洗澡了。」Sherlock沒好氣的看著他。「你等會可以幫我包紮，如果你要的話。」

  
John為這個讓步感到意外。「謝謝你。」

  
「John——」

  
「我不會靠近窗子。我不會為任何人開門。我不會接任何電話。」John覆誦著，像個小學生在背課。

  
他得到一個Sherlock些微抽搐的嘴角當獎勵。「看你是不會。」Sherlock消失進了浴室。

  
John一直等到聽到浴室裡傳來水聲，然後才掙扎著站起來蹣跚的走向Sherlock的大衣，一步一個咒罵。撈著口袋，他找到那個謎盒，然後一拐一拐的走向他的桌子。坐了下來，他把他的手術工具包從底部的抽屜裡拉出來打開拉鍊。他在醫院有兩天時間在想那個該死的東西，他打算要麼就打開它要麼就試到它壞。

  
「來吧，你個小混蛋，」John喃喃道。「來瞧瞧你到底有什麼問題。」他打開桌燈然後拿起謎盒對著光線，緩緩的轉動它。有了。那幾片相接的裂縫中有一個比其它的大。從小包裡拿出他最好的手術刀，John慢慢的劃過裂縫。它遇上了阻礙，某種不是木頭的東西。John微微一個用力，一條四分之一英吋寬的薄金屬片從裂縫跑出來。John瞪著它，無法言語。他是對的，天殺的，他是──

  
「哦，幹得好，醫生。」

  
John站起身，緊抓住桌子撐住自己，一個轉身看到Mycroft站在門口。「上帝！你就不會敲門嗎？」

  
Mycroft咋著舌頭邊搖搖頭。「你知道Sherlock告訴我他把這個丟在艦隊街了嗎？」

  
「知道。」John淡定地回答。「我很高興他這樣說。」

  
Mycroft挑起一邊眉毛。「我能把它要回來了嗎？」

  
「我很肯定等Sherlock搞定它以後，他會很樂意還給你的。但是如果我是你，我就希望他別搞定。它搞不好會被塞進你的喉嚨或者你的屁股裡。」

  
Mycroft微微瞪大了眼睛。「抱歉？」

  
John又坐回到椅子裡。他拿住金屬條末端，輕柔地把它從謎盒裡抽了出來。「是你幹的。是你搞鬼讓它打不開的。」

  
「是的，當然。如果那些小偷能打開的話，那他們就會發現我們已經拿走晶片了。」

  
John抽出第一塊劃片。「接著他們就會把謎盒扔掉，逃之夭夭。」

  
「很顯然。」

  
「那麼他們就不會聯繫老闆，要求指令。」John又抽出另一塊劃片。「你在找的是他們的老闆。」

  
「這場小審問背後有什麼目的嗎？」

  
「是你導致了你弟弟被綁架。」John抽出第三塊，心中默默恭喜自己，居然沒有直接用手把它給捏碎。

  
「我絕對沒有。」Mycroft的語調突然銳利起來。「那完全不在預料之中。」

  
「Sherlock應該要能預想得到的。你有沒有告訴他謎盒被搞了鬼？」

  
「沒有。」

  
「你有沒有告訴他你真正感興趣的人是誰？」John把拆下來劃片擺成一條直線。

  
「沒有。」

  
「你有沒有想過，你感興趣的那個人可能會因為跟他媽的晶片一點關係都沒有的原因傷害你弟弟？」

  
「如果我有一分一秒想到了這種情況，我就絕不會把Sherlock牽扯進來。」

  
「你那不是牽扯，是利用。」John沒有費心掩飾自己語氣中的惡毒。

  
「夠了。」Mycroft的語調變得低沉冰冷。「醫生，我想該提醒你這事關國家安──」

  
「哦，說得真對。」John苦澀地笑了。「國家安危。全世界的混蛋用的都是這個藉口。你為什麼不告訴Sherlock一切？」

  
「他不需要知道。」

  
這真是夠了。John再次站了起來，撞倒了椅子。「不需要知道？你的弟弟……你親愛的小弟被人綁架、折磨，就是因為你不告訴他他需要知道的一切。你知不知道他都經歷了些什麼？」

  
「醫生──」

  
「那個瘋子就差那麼一點就要把Sherlock的手砍了。」

  
Mycroft的手明顯地將傘握得更緊了。「他沒告訴我。」

  
「他怎麼會有機會告訴你？他在醫院裡躺了兩天。那時候你都在哪？」

  
「John，你知道Mycroft不幹跑腿活的。」John轉過頭，Sherlock正穿著睡衣睡褲，站在那用毛巾擦頭髮。「哦，幹得好。你打開了，我就知道你可以的。」Sherlock停在John桌旁，拿起那條銀色的金屬片。「效率驚人，Mycroft，恭喜你。」

  
「你知道？」John驚訝地問，「可你沒說過。」

  
「我是在醫院裡給它照過X光之後才知道的。」Sherlock陰鬱地望著他，「好主意，John。要是我們不去Angelo那，去巴滋的話——」

  
「可巴滋的飯難吃得要命。」John面無表情地說。Sherlock回他一個微笑。

  
Mycroft挑起眉毛。「有意思。你是怎麼做到的？根據報告你這兩天裡和Watson醫生可是形影不離。」

  
John探尋地望著Sherlock。當然，他一醒過來就看見Sherlock，但是──

  
「我有幫手。」Sherlock明顯忽視了Mycroft無孔不入的資訊網。「近來我高度認識到了幫手的可貴。」Sherlock抽出John的椅子。「坐下，John，你快要嚇哭小朋友了。」

  
John坐進椅子裡，大腦努力遮罩掉腳上的刺痛。「你哥哥想要回他的謎盒，Sherlock。」

  
「哦，是嗎？」Sherlock銳利的目光將Mycroft從頭掃到腳。「我可不這麼認為。」

  
Mycroft歎了口氣。「理智點，Sherlock，這是證據。」

  
「你已經拿到了晶片，那麼這個我就要收下，當我們這次冒險的紀念品。」Sherlock拿起謎盒的劃片，走到壁爐旁，將每一塊都擺放得極具藝術感。「哦，26塊。你的博客有題目了，John。」

  
John微微笑了。「我可不想寫這篇。」

  
「我也不想。」Mycroft尖厲地說，「你今天格外的異想天開，Sherlock。我相信你還記得那個間諜嫌疑犯還逍遙法外呢。」

  
John抿緊嘴唇。間諜嫌疑犯。綁架、攻擊、折磨、謀殺都去死吧。天殺的Mycroft和他的國家優先主義。

  
Sherlock投給Mycroft冰冷的一瞥。「我是最不可能忘記的那個人。你的資訊網又告訴你什麼了？」

  
Mycroft聳聳肩。「他還沒有離開英國。實際上，沒有證據顯示他已然離開了這座城市。他很可能會回來找他的小東西——或者，找你，如果你擋了他的路的話。」

  
John閉上眼。 ** _上帝，Sherlock_** 。他的胳膊被穩穩地拉住了，有人扶著他站了起來。他睜開眼想反對。「我沒——」

  
Sherlock引導著John來到沙發，全程扶著他。「躺下，不然我就打斷你另一隻腳。」

  
John躺到沙發上，痛苦地抬起自己受傷的腳。Sherlock立刻就幫忙抬起他的腿，往下面墊了個墊子。John看到了Mycroft古怪的眼神，不過還是繼續躺了下去，靠在枕頭上，再次合上眼。他發現自己現在無力應付John Steed邪惡的雙胞兄弟。（譯：John Steed，1960年代的小說人物，是個總穿著三件式套裝的間諜，前後出了三部電影，這邊指得是Mycroft....）

  
「談談。」Sherlock對Mycroft冰冷地說。

  
John聽著Sherlock和Mycroft離開房間，說話的聲音輕得像耳語地走下樓梯。  
  
  
***  
  
  
Sherlock忍住把Mycroft直接從樓梯上推下去的欲望。「他正在忍受極大的痛苦，沒必要讓他聽到—」

  
「真的嗎，Sherlock，我看你入錯行了。保姆業在等著你。」  
  
「John承受的每一道傷口，每一次忍受，都是因為他想要讓我活著。如果尊重對你來說太過強求的話，那起碼也該稍微為他考慮一下吧。」  
  
Mycroft回贈了一個陰沉的眼神。「你打算告訴我到底發生了什麼嗎？」  
  
「我已經把你 ** _該_** 知道的都告訴你了。」Sherlock尖銳的道。「現在聽聽這個。Wilkes不過是個茶童。他對綁架毫無經驗對下水道也一竅不通。」  
  
Mycroft聳聳肩。「可他的手下挺懂。毫無疑問，他們已經充分表達了自己的不快。他們想要晶片，而Wilkes知道晶片就在小小的謎盒裡。順便說一句，你的同事——」  
  
「朋友。」  
  
「——威脅說要把它塞進我的直腸。」  
  
Sherlock短促一笑。「真的？哦，幹得好，John。」  
  
「他似乎認為，是我故意向你掩瞞消息的決定讓你陷入不必要的危險之中。」  
  
「Johnc在採取必要的措施以維護我的人身安全這事上反應強烈。」Sherlock狠力壓下記憶中John捨身投水時臉上的那個表情。  
  
「的確。」Mycroft的聲音輕不可聞。

  
「抱歉？」Sherlock盯住他的兄長，著實吃了一驚。

  
Mycroft調整了下手套。「你的朋友也許說得對。我對於自己在此事中所作出的判斷也不甚滿意。」

  
「Mycroft，你喝酒了嗎？」

  
「我似乎還是被發現到有所疏漏。被──在這麼多人裡面，竟然是被John Watson發現了。他問我在把你拖進這個案子之前，有沒有懷疑過我有興趣的對象有任何傷害你的理由。」

  
Sherlock不安地望著身後的樓梯。John不可能知道。他根本沒有資訊。怎麼會──

  
「現在我知道他有了。」

  
Sherlock努力控制住表情，心裡咒駡一聲。「這是都是歷史故事，早就解決了，沒必要——」

  
「如果我事先告訴你這事和Wilkes有關，你還會這樣做嗎？」

  
Sherlock遲疑了一會，深思著。「也許不。」

  
「那我道歉。Sherlock，是我的疏忽。」

  
Sherlock努力平復內心的起伏。「你救了我們。」

  
「可這原本就不必要，你們本就不該陷入危險之中，不會再發生這種情況了。」Mycroft說著走向大門。

  
「這不完全是因為你，Mycroft，」Sherlock聽見自己說道，「下水道裡發生的一切都已超出了你的掌握。」

  
「是嗎？」

  
Sherlock不穩地吸進一口氣。「即使偉大如Mycroft Holmes也無法控制潮汐。」

  
Mycroft冷哼一聲，打開門。「休息一下吧，Sherlock，你也太詩情畫意了。附近有一支小隊在暗中保護，你應該能獲得幾個小時的安寧。哦，別忘了看好你的士兵夥伴。我想我開始喜歡他了。」

  
Mycroft關上身後的門。Sherlock踏著沉重的步伐走上樓梯，感受著過去三天來的點點滴滴。平生第一次，他覺得Mycroft的建議還算有點道理。排除其它原因，這只能證明他的心智嚴重受損。

  
Sherlock停在沙發旁，驚訝地發現John把Sherlock的大衣當被子蓋。他感到喉嚨一緊，下意識地彎下腰，為對方撩開前額的頭髮。

  
John睜開眼。「他走了？」他睡眼惺忪地問。

  
「走了。他在屋子四周安排了一支保護小隊，放心睡吧。」

  
John嘀咕著Sherlock才是需要休息的那個，不過他馬上又睡著了。Sherlock貼上幾張尼古丁貼片，然後拉出沙發旁他最喜歡的椅子，坐了進去。他身體向前傾著，閉起雙眼，合上手掌。Sebastian Wilkes沒逃走，這絕對是個三張級的難題。

  
因為Sherlock太瞭解Sebastian Wilkes；這男人內心深處就是個唯唯諾諾的白癡。他摻和到偷晶片這事完全無關任何政治意識，甚至和利益糾紛都扯不上關係。這只是場愚蠢的遊戲。他的智商不足以理解這樣做的後果。謀殺情報人員、偷取大英帝國國家機密，這充分滿足了他滿腦子的幻想。Sherlock牽扯其中的事實只更加強了他的妄想。

  
聽到Sherlock打不開他小小的盒子，Wilkes該多麼高興。肯定比Cullen發送的照片還要令他開心。Sherlock毫不懷疑那些照片也讓他高興得手舞足蹈。他對Wilkes的惡趣味瞭解得不能再瞭解了。

 ** _  
_** ** _我的老闆會愛死你的。_** 這句話不由自主地浮上Sherlock的心頭。他盡力抵住腦裡的雜音試圖重建理智。Seb Wilkes想碰John Watson一根指頭，就要先踏過Sherlock的屍體。他那時候就是個白癡。他不該介紹他們認識的。Sherlock為自己的愚蠢冷笑；這只是某種幼稚的欲望試圖去證明他已經改變了，毫無疑問的，並不是全世界的人都討厭他，也有人會珍惜他、願意陪伴在他身邊。可悲！他向Sebastian Wilkes尋求認同的舉動恰恰證明了他根本就是原地踏步，什麼也沒有改變。

  
然而這卻引起了Wilkes的注意——Sherlock對此有幾種解釋，比如John一直在博客上筆耕不輟——毫無疑問，見面之後John居然能在Sherlock身邊堅持了一年之久，Wilkes一定大吃了一驚。其實Sherlock也很驚訝。他原本以為John最多能撐兩個月。但John Watson，悄然無聲地就融入了Sherlock生活的方方面面。是這個讓Wilkes打定主意把尋找晶片的事放到一邊、先處理這件事的嗎？也許是一個小小的懲罰，告誡Sherlock：任何離開Sebastian Wilkes的人都無權在他處另尋慰藉。或者是一個小小的恐嚇，好讓John Watson離開Sherlock Holmes。那大概能成，如果對象不是John的話。

  
這就是Wilkes還沒逃走的原因？重新和Sherlock建立關係的決心就如此之堅定？走私案很有可能是他叫Sherlock回頭的第一個嘗試。Wilkes對當時的結果一定很失望。

  
Sherlock搖搖頭。不，不，不可能。即使是Wilkes那樣自大急切的傻瓜，也不會為了羞辱Sherlock Holmes而冒這麼大風險。更不用提已經過去這麼多年了。如果晶片只是幌子，而Sherlock也不過是個娛樂的消遣，那麼到底是什麼把這個男人拴在這個國家裡？未知。毫無頭緒。

  
重新思考已有資訊。


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian Wilkes，受過良好教育但智商不高；性格殘虐；自我為中心；行事粗魯；愛好刺激；家底豐厚，但早已不像前幾年那樣風光；不關心政治；對間諜活動一無所知；在晶片失竊案裡角色不明；動機不明。

Cullen。姓氏未知；受過良好教育；性格殘虐；習慣享受，但淪落至艱苦環境；有傭兵和刑求的經驗；打鬥姿態像個街頭混混；被英國陸軍開除；與雇主關係異常密切；是晶片失竊案中的執行人；有一些不只來自Wilkes的資訊。動機同樣不明。

Pete。姓氏未知；企圖用兇惡的倫敦東區口音掩蓋公學校的口音；穿著不合身的工作服和靴子；打鬥姿態像在軍中受過訓練；指甲修剪整齊；僅管Cullen對待他就像個打手但本人散發出一種領導氣息；對Cullen在酷刑室的狂歡作樂不感興趣。在晶片失竊案中的角色不明。

Sherlock拿起沙發扶手椅上的手機開始打字。

**_洩漏訊息的途徑？_ ** **_-SH_ **

當然Mycroft現在已經搞清楚這點了。Mycroft的回覆間隔長的不太尋常，Sherlock的全身肌肉都不耐煩的緊繃起來。

**_某國防部的高官。_ ** **_–MH_ **

Sherlock挫折的低吼。好像他自己推斷不出似的。連Mrs. Hudson 都能做出相同結論。

**_真是驚奇。請提供高官姓名讓我更驚奇一點吧_ ** **_-SH_ **

一陣漫長的停頓。

**_極不建議在不安全的設備上討論政府高官。_ ** **_-MH_ **

Sherlock對著手機低吼一聲，手指在鍵盤上飛速打字。

 ** _去你的不建議在不安全的設備上進行討論  
現在就說 _**- ** _SH_**

另一陣停頓。

**_好好喝杯茶然後讀一下醜聞版；那準能改善你的脾氣。_ ** **_-MH_ **

Sherlock壓抑住把手機丟出窗戶的衝動。

**_JW_ ** **_即將出發將某盒子塞進某腸子_ ** **_–SH_ **

Sherlock開始計時；他的手機在五秒內就響了。

**_某個駭人聽聞的勒索事件應該會讓你提起興趣。_ ** **_-MH_ **

Sherlock屏住呼吸。勒索。勒索，他怎麼會這蠢？翻動小報的網站，他僵住了，瞪著照片裡那個穿著考究試圖遮掩自己的男人。回憶一塊一塊在他腦海拼湊了起來。

「有了，」Sherlock耳語著。「抓到你了。」

「你解開了。」

Sherlock抬起頭，愕然的看見John對著他微笑。那是個以他為榮的笑容，而且每次都能成功打亂他的思緒。「我想是的。我們大概捲入了更大的麻煩，John。」

John輕笑。「不是的話我會很失望的。」他瞄一眼自己的手錶然後掃視Sherlock全身。「已經過了接近三個小時。我猜你完全沒有休息過。」

「我很好。你還需要什麼嗎？」

「我需要你去休息，但我知道還是別問的好，」John無可奈何的回道。「我想問個問題，如果你不介意的話。我們該拿Wilkes怎麼辦？」

Sherlock猛轉身直面向他，忽視這動作帶來的疼痛。所以他沒搞錯；不知怎麼，不可思議的，John做出了這個結論。「Wilkes。」他愣愣的重覆。

「如果你想包庇他，我當然還是會支持你，」John靜靜的道。「但我想我們這輩子都將為此感到遺憾。」

「 ** _包庇他_** ？我的好上帝──」Sherlock終於恢復神智。「Wilkes一點都不重──」

「別來了。我不會假裝注意到你做過的每件事──誰能呢？──但我有耳朵。 ** _就像在早餐桌上抖出昨晚誰跟誰上了床(Shagging talk at the breakfast table)_ 。**你不會以為我忘記了吧，是嗎？」  
  
Sherlock發現自己無法給出任何回應。

John的手緊抓著Sherlock折好的大衣，蒼白的臉開始泛紅。「他雇用Cullen。天知道是誰雇了Wilkes。某個知道他和你之間的歷史的人，顯然。我可不是在說些你不知道的事。這不是他唯一犯下的錯。」

「你的分析──」

「Wilkes以為我們在一起。」John直接了當地道。

這不可能。John沒有相關資訊。他不可能知道這點。

「在他辦公室的那天。那些……關於你是個怪胎的該死的屁話。」

Sherlock覺得自己的下巴都掉了。John很生氣。Johns怒不可遏──對一個一年前的不重要的小談話。

「他以為他是在你的新男友面前羞辱你。而且他樂得很。」John的呼吸變的急促而混亂。「好像一隻蟑螂說的話能改變我對你的看法似的。好像你沒有比他好上十倍即使在你最糟的時候。」

「John。」這個名字自行從Sherlock緊縮的喉頭蹦了出來。

「而我一直看著你，等著你把他切成一片片，因為老天你絕對有能力為自己辯護；我曾看過你把半個蘇格蘭場削成發抖的碎片──」

「你誇大了一個無趣的爭執。」Sherlock聽見自己期期艾艾的道。

John繼續往下彷彿他沒說過話一樣。「但你只是坐在那裡。一臉……老天，你臉上的表情。你什麼話都沒說。然後你還為你的推論說謊。好像你有個傑出的腦袋是件丟臉的事。這就夠我知道所有事了。這傢伙他媽的傷了你，而且他還打算繼續下去。我當時就想爬過他的桌子砸爛他的頭。」

Sherlock的喉頭緊縮。如此慷慨激昂，這真的是標準的John。唐吉訶德式的英勇。這太荒謬了，哦，老天，這太高貴了。以一種完全沒必要的方式呈現。就像藝術。或是──

「天知道你一開始為什麼要接他的案子。不，我不是真的想知道。而現在他把事件升級了。他愛死那些照片了，Sherlock。」

「他沒有──」

「雖然我懷疑他有預料到Cullen會把事情搞這麼大。雇用一個神精病的後果。但我也同樣懷疑他會因此掉淚。」

「John，」Sherlock的聲音濁重，說不出話來。他毫無頭緒John是怎麼做出這些結論的。這不重要。眼下精確無疑的只有一個明顯的事實，而John在他們被塞進後車廂之後就一直頑固的不願面對。「Wilkes參與了這個案子一點也不重要。是我該負起責任。我的判斷……我沒有(I failed to)──」

「你又要再來一次了嗎?」John的怒氣消退成純粹的無力。「你沒有失敗(You haven't failed.)。你解決了。這個案子──」

「去他的案子！」Sherlock在這個胡說八道迴響在屋裡時奮力想控制住自己。「我讓 ** _你_** 失望了(I failed you)。」

John臉上的驚異再次讓他的思緒脫軌。「Sherlock。」那個聲音裡的溫柔超出Sherlock所能處理的範圍。「你從來沒有。」然後John開始動作，坐起身，想將他的腳和那該死的石膏挪到地板上。Sherlock想也不想的離開椅子，抓住John的腳再將他挪回去，強迫他躺下。

「你該死的想幹麻？」他低聲道。「小心你的縫線和石膏，好好躺著為自己還活著高興一下。」

John抬頭看著他哭笑不得地道：「意思是我看起來不高興嗎？」

Sherlock愣愣的站在那，眨著眼，仍然抓著John的腿。他試著調整好呼吸卻悲慘的失敗了。他放棄了。「你打算……你打算讓他打斷你幾根骨頭，John？」

Sherlock可以確定這必定有個合理的數字，即使是對John而言。當然John肯定是仔細考慮過了。John會設下界限，顧慮到現實環境然後讓Cullen在他真正的目標上繼續他的刑求。如果Sherlock沒能解脫手銬，John也會行動的。他會救自己一命。「回答我。」他嘶啞著道。他得知道答案。

「二百零六塊人骨。」John輕聲低喃。

Sherlock渾身忽熱忽冷，然後一陣麻木，他輕柔的將John的腳放回沙發。「不，」他氣息不穩的道。「這無法接受。這──」他在看見John臉上堅毅的表情時中斷了，整個身子欺上沙發抓住John的肩膀。「永遠，不淮。」他說道，聲音聽起來一點都不像他自己。「你聽見了嗎？我不淮。」

John偏著頭一語不發。

「求你了。」Sherlock低語著，他的聲帶背叛了他。

John眼神閃動的轉向他，一手放上他的臉頰。「你個瘋子，」John低喃著。「你這個美麗，不可思議的瘋──」

Sherlock吻了他。

他一直認為接吻是某個不愉快又不必要行為的不愉快又不必要的序曲──當他得處理偶爾覺醒的生理衝動時。Sherlock發現自己得重新進行評估；從沒人像John那樣吻過他，如此的溫柔而徹底而且老天好像他愛死這其中的每一秒，好像他除此之外別無所求。  
  
Sherlock模模糊糊的注意到John用顫抖的雙手捧著他的頭彷彿他隨時都有可能退開；吸著氣用上他的舌頭，Sherlock打算向他保證自己絕無此意圖。他試著用人體所能達到的創意極限傳遞這個想法，然後得到John的輕聲呻吟當回報。  
  
John退開來大大的眼睛凝視著Sherlock。「我就是得做點什麼。」他的聲音抖動。「我沒法就站在那看著你經歷那些。那還比較不痛如果讓我──」  
  
Sherlock再次封緘了他的唇。太多訊息了。 ** _太多了，John，太多了。_** 他感覺到John將他的雙手埋進他的髮中，輕輕愛撫著好像他是某種稀世珍寶。他感覺到John踢掉他的外套，吃了一驚地微微退了開。「John？」  
  
「過來。」John輕聲低啞的道，拉住Sherlock的手臂同時把他完好的那隻腳放下沙發。那聲音裡有種承諾的味道。Sherlock任自己被拉到John身上，小心不去壓到John腿上的石膏。他饒富興味的注意到，自己的心跳在John把一隻手滑下他的後腰然後舒服的停在那兒時加速了。John的另一隻手輕輕將他臉上的頭髮向後撫平。  
  
Sherlock閉上眼並命令他的肌肉不准抖；在享受John的觸碰時那實在太令人分心。好像猜到他的想法似的，John將他完好的那隻腿給挪回沙發，將Sherlock完完全全地包裹了起來。Sherlock將前額憩在John身邊的墊子上；John的唇舌立刻貼了上去逗弄著他右耳後的肌膚。「還好嗎？」  
  
還好嗎？這傢伙真是瘋了。「John，你可曾看過我在覺得不好的時候還不好意思說出來過？」  
  
John輕笑出聲。「不好意思？不，我可以很肯定的說你從沒有過。」  
  
「那麼你也許就能假定你正在做和即將要做的每件事都很好。」  
  
「好吧。」John將手指圈住Sherlock的左手然後將它抬至唇邊，接著讓Sherlock吃了一驚的在他的手心投下一個輕柔的吻，那讓他的脊柱荒謬的打起哆嗦。  
  
Sherlock不耐地放棄了任何更進一步用已知的規範推論John行為的嘗試。這顯然是個無意義的舉動。依據John過往的歷史和性格，他可是個以直接了當的行動派著稱的人；為什麼他現在還沒讓Sherlock四肢著地的要了他實在讓他摸不著頭緒。他顯然是處在一個未知的領域。好好呼吸是個問題。他漸漸硬了起來。一個印在手上的吻就讓他 ** _硬了_** 。這太可笑了。  
  
John親吻Sherlock的太陽穴，把他的頭貼上Sherlock的。「我第一眼見到你的時候──」  
  
交談。老天爺。John想要 ** _聊天_** 。「我知道。」Sherlock試著別聽起來洋洋得意──純粹當作是個新奇的嘗試，然而他失敗了；他實在高估了自己謙遜的能力。  
  
「我覺得你是全英格蘭最美麗的男人。」  
  
「就英格蘭而已？」Sherlock惱怒異常的注意到他的聲音幾不可測的微抖著。「聯邦在哭了。」  
  
「你的眼睛──」  
  
「曾有人說過那是我最棒的器官。」他的 ** _眼睛_** ，老天。John。荒謬，浪漫，令人難以抗拒的John。  
  
「然後你開始說話。」  
  
「然後粉碎了你的錯覺。」Sherlock試著嘲諷但不太成功。  
  
「我簡直不敢相信你竟然是這麼的出色，還有你的聲音。」John的聲音變得低沉濁重。  
  
那聲音讓Sherlock的陰莖瞬間就硬到發疼。他發現自己已無法招架John的言辭，得在控制呼吸上集中注意力。  
  
「然後你站起身走動了起來那簡直像 ** _性愛_** 一樣。」那兩個字就只是粗嘎的耳語。「我就這麼硬了。」  
  
「是嗎？」Sherlock喘不過氣地道。「我顯然……低估了自己的魅力。」  
  
他感到John的勃起抵著他自己的。Sherlock試著回想那天他是做了什麼怎麼做的才引發了這樣的反應。他怎會忽略掉John感興趣的程度？他一定是分心了。也許是因為那個馬鞭實驗。他匆忙的將心思從那段回憶裡轉開。他懷疑自己再也無法直視馬鞭了。  
  
「顯然的，和你一起生活就像在走該死的鋼索。」John把手伸進Sherlock的睡褲腰帶，用溫暖的指尖輕撫著他的肌膚。Sherlock放棄生還的希望了。「然後當你告訴我你沒有興趣──」

Sherlock深呼吸然候緩口氣。「平心而論，我當時可是在追踪一個連環殺手。」

「我知道。」John的語氣突然變得哀傷，但他的手仍在持續逗弄著。「你的工作優先。應該的。那很重要。」

很重要。「你這麼認為。」

「我這麼確信。這是個該死的好工作，Sherlock，而你幹得好極了。」

老天。Sherlock感到他的控制力開始消散。「謝謝你。」他低語。「我想是沒必要提醒你我的這份好工作有好幾次差點害死你？」

John笑了出來。「我想這也是沒必要提醒你你也是好幾次差點死了？」

「這是我自己的選擇，John。」  
  
「我也是。我想參與。我想讓自己有點用處，Sherlock。」

這個陳述讓Sherlock一陣呼吸困難。「有點用處？」他震驚於這個用詞的局限性。John不是有用處的。「你是 ** _不可或缺_** 的。」

John合上眼將前額靠在Sherlock的髮上。他再次抬起Sherlock的手到嘴邊。「再說一次。」

Sherlock難以維持他的注意力。「你是不可或缺的。」

「對你的工作而言。」

John有個奇特的腦袋；很顯然的最近的事件攪亂了他的思考程序。但說實在的，Sherlock得承認他自己的腦子大概損壞得更嚴重些。「對我而言你在每方面都不可或缺。」John的唇舌在他掌心上的那些觸碰將他推到忍耐力的邊緣。「該死，John，你再不停下來我就要到了。」Sherlock僵著身子，慌亂的想恢復自制並駕馭他那曾經十分馴服的生理衝動。如果六個月前有人告訴他他會說出這種蠢話來，他會建議對方進一下精神病院。

顯然對自己感到驚訝又滿意的，John輕聲哼唧，把唇刷上Sherlock綁著繃帶的手腕內側，同時另一隻手向下滑上他的臀。「手，」他呢喃著，帶著一絲淘氣。「我就知道。」

該死的傢伙。

「還有其他有興趣的地方嗎？」

Sherlock驚喘著，在John把他嘴溫柔的印上他的喉嚨時──就在繃帶下方──奮力維持不動。

「喉嚨也是呢。哦，想想那些我能跟你一起做的事……」John調戲的語氣真是又氣人又可愛又愚蠢。John把手伸到兩人中間，隔著薄薄的睡褲摩挲他的勃起。

Sherlock痛苦的閉上眼，試著想承受住這樣的刺激。他之前的性經驗完全無法幫助他面對John Watson。被任意欺壓到距離最近的家具上操到失去意識臉色發白，比對起這樣慵懶的感官攻擊……

「Sherlock？」John的聲音尖銳，手上停止了動作。

「別停。」

「怎麼回事？背庝嗎？」

Sherlock抬起頭看著John；他們的唇離彼此只有幾吋。「不、准、停。」

John微微抬起頭，Sherlock感到自己可以直直看進那雙眼睛深處。不。這不合邏輯。不是字面上的那種意思。是某種別的東西。

John的唇輕刷過Sherlock的臉頰然後在他耳邊低語。「你想要什麼都行。」

Sherlock和他的困惑奮戰著。

John溫柔的吻著他。「任何事。」

恍然大悟。「John？」

「你完全不需要開口問的。」

深深的吸了口氣，Sherlock跪坐了起來，將他的T恤拉過頭丟到一邊，拽下睡褲把它給踢掉。

「喔，哈囉，」John吸氣，毫不掩飾他的欣喜。他也將他的襯衫拉過頭然後丟掉。

受到鼓勵，Sherlock把手指勾上John的睡褲腰帶，氣息粗重。John咧嘴一笑順從的抬臀讓Sherlock將它給脫下。John已經全硬了，而Sherlock也沒少到哪去；他滑下身子把John吞進嘴裡，雙眼漸漸闔上，然後開始動作。

「哦該死。」John的聲音在顫抖。「哦Sherlock。」John把手埋進Sherlock的髮裡，而Sherlock則撐起自己準備好被推壓。但，這以前從來沒有過；John似乎很樂意讓Sherlock依自己的節奏進行。顯然不只是樂意。「太他媽的火辣。太他媽的美了。你怎麼辦到的？操，教我，我就想像那樣吸你一整晚 _喔天啊_ 。」

所以這就是和John Watson一起的性愛。Sherlock開始看出是怎麼回事了，而那個John認為Sherlock能在這方面教他什麼的見解給他帶來的驚奇不能再多。他輕哼著加倍賣力，用上所有他在之前那些不愉快的遭遇中所學到的唇舌技巧。那些代價都值得了。全部都是，即使是為Sebastian Wilkes提供的那些現在讓人反感的服務；因為John正喘著氣祈求著哭喊著Sherlock的名字，好像這一切對他來說就跟Sherlock一樣都是全新的，好像他永遠都要不夠。

Sherlock睜開眼冒險看了一眼，視線卻就此膠著在John身上。John呻吟著把手從Sherlock的髮裡抽回覆上他自己的臉。「哦天啊你這美麗的──你他媽的對我 _做了什麼──_ 基督啊Sherlock哦 _該死_ ──」John的臉以一種無關痛苦的方式扭曲著，他開始輕輕的想推開Sherlock，這讓他覺得挺干擾的。「我快到了、就快到了親快到了─」彷彿就是他的解釋，這也挺煩人的，因為這整個活動的中心思想不就是為了要 _到那兒_ 嗎；他抓住John被繃帶包裹的手腕輕輕舉到一旁。

John的雙眼深沉的大睜著。「哦，」他粗喘著，「哦，天啊，Sherlock，你願意？」

Sherlock遲鈍的發現到John沒有預期到某些他自己以為是理所當然的事，某些和事件本身一樣令人震驚的事，某些更讓他下定決心要給John這個他顯然非常渴望的事。他將John的手引回他的頭髮上然後再次閉上眼睛，無法在看著John臉上那赤裸裸的憐愛時還能保持專心。

「從沒有人……像你，」John語無倫次的低喃。「只有──」他哽住那個不管是什麼的胡言亂語然後 ** _大叫_** 著Sherlock的名字射了，而Sherlock則逗弄著品嘗起John的陰莖然後熱情的咽下他的高潮。這也是全新的。很迷人，真的。只除了，當然，John激情時的分貝數過高可能會引發Mrs. Hudson去投訴反社會行為(Anti-social Behavior Act)，但Sherlock認為這次的經歷完全值得那幾千塊。

John躺回枕頭上，氣息粗重，呢喃著些混著褻瀆性字眼和Sherlock名字的難以理解的話語。他著迷的看著Sherlock慢慢的把嘴從他的陰莖上滑開。「哦，天啊，」他暈眩的道，「哦，天啊，你這是要殺了我吧你？」

「別這麼誇張，」Sherlock輕聲道，困難的用上四肢撐起自己。他的四肢都在顫抖。「我絕不會殺了你。我只會……」Sherlock頓了一下，看著John期待的表情。「寵到你再也不想找別的男人。」

John沖著天花板大笑出聲，但Sherlock彎下身用吻截斷他的笑，感覺不只有一點點的暈眩。他的第一個床上笑話。不是那麼好笑，但似乎運作良好。也許John只是懂得欣賞他的幽默感。他的嘴終於不情願的和John分離了。當John在笑的時候可有更多墮落的事可做。

「小瘋子。」John深情的道。這綽號似乎成了John最鐘愛的選項，而以他目前的狀況來看，Sherlock也提不出反對的理由。John傾身向前好用手再次捧著Sherlock的臉好似要再次吻上他。「你早就辦到了。」

Sherlock的手臂迅速失了力氣，他輕喘著任John抓著他讓他躺上沙發，自己也向旁邊再挪出點空間。Sherlock把頭枕上John的臂彎，然後John再次貼近，把手滑向Sherlock的下腹將他硬的發疼的陰莖握在手裡。他的感官功能瞬間超載，他發出一陣聲響而那絕對百分之兩百不是在鳴咽。

「為我高潮，」John在他耳邊耳語著，他的手以令人難以忍受的慢長速度撫弄著。「你真是該死的火辣。秀給我看。現在就秀給我看。」

「任何事，」Sherlock聽見自己孱弱到幾不可聞的聲音說道：「我願意做任何事──」

「我知道，」John的聲音粗啞。「天啊，我知道。你以為我不是嗎？」他手上的動作加快了，然後Sherlock感覺自己在失速墜落。「現在秀給我看。我讓看看你有多他媽的美麗，你個瘋狂的小混蛋， _秀給我看_ 。」

Sherlock一手拍上John的胸膛然後猛烈的射了，他的身子弓向John而他的頭猛地往後一甩。他什麼都看不見，但能聽到某個他虔誠的希望不是他自己的傢伙語無倫次地粗喘著 ** _John_** 和 ** _任何事_** 和 ** _我只想要_** 。他感到自己噴濺在腹部和胸膛上，聽到John說著「Oh, Christ, yes,」然後接著John的嘴再次出現在他的嘴上，在他的嘴裡。Sherlock只在氧氣成了當務之急時退了開來；他把前額貼上John的脖子，沉重的喘著氣。

John的手仍在他的陰莖上下活動著，緩慢而溫柔的，而Sherlock得咬住下唇阻止那些可笑的小噪音從他的聲帶裡跑出來。「你真了不起，」John低喃著，「老天，你太了不起了。」他的手從Sherlock的陰莖向下滑開，停在他的臀上。他親吻Sherlock的前額然後就這樣貼著他，雙目垂閉。他顯然沒打算離開，或要求Sherlock離開。另一個驚奇。另一個荒謬的、浪漫的、黏糊糊的驚奇。他們不到一個小時內就會黏附在對方身上拔不下來了。

但Sherlock發現自己完全不在乎。他看著John漸漸沉睡，撫摸著John前額粗糙的頭髮然後和襲擊自己肌肉的疲憊奮戰著。還沒有酸痛的跡象。但值得的。天啊，這完全值得。John值得任何事，該死的他永遠都不會忘記這點。  
  
  
***  
  
  
John不情願地醒來，盡量不呻吟出聲。該死，該死，他該死的腳，他該死的肋骨，他該死的頭......哦， ** _該死_** 。Sherlock。他身旁邊坐墊上，Sherlock已經不見了。房裡漆黑沒打燈而Sherlock走了。John的心沉了下去。好吧，他就知道這有風險。Sherlock肯定是改變心意了。基督，他希望他沒有毀了他們的友誼，因為這──  
  
「我在泡茶。」  
  
John轉向聲音來源，嚇了一跳。他可以在窗外街燈灑進來的奶白色光線下看見Sherlock的動作，他咬牙掙扎著坐起。他聽見Sherlock低低咒罵了一聲，然後快步走過來扶他起身。他放了杯水和兩顆藥在John手裡。「你的藥效過了。覺得怎樣？」他的手臂繞過John的肩膀。  
  
John藉著吞藥沒有馬上回應，然後他清清喉嚨，無法信任自己的聲音。Sherlock永遠都有辦法帶來驚喜。「現在像埋了針氈一樣的刺痛，不過吃點藥就行了。謝了。」他在Sherlock將杯子從他手中拿走時傾身靠向他的朋友。John伸出手撫上他的胸膛。「你替我們倆清理了。」  
  
「請別告訴我你還想保留下我們的後代子孫。」  
  
John大笑，純粹為了Sherlock聽起來一點沒變而鬆了口氣。「不。不過還是可惜錯過了；我想我從來沒有看過你清理任何東西。」  
  
Sherlock哼了哼，挪窩到John的身後，拉他向後靠上他的胸膛。John發出一聲愉悅的嘆息然後把頭枕上Sherlock的肩膀。Sherlock伸出手臂將他摟在懷裡。「你還泡了茶。」John喃喃道，開心極了。  
  
「你真是太容易被取悅了。」Sherlock輕聲道。  
  
「一點也不。我有個奇高無比的標準。你看出我在等誰了嗎？」  
  
Sherlock發出一陣柔軟的聲響然後將他的臉埋到John的髮裡。「等我。」他的聲音粗嘎。「為什麼？」  
  
「因為和你同住是個不可能的任務。因為你說話時每五分鐘就要侮辱一下你的聽眾。因為你知道頭皮的分解速度但不知道怎麼使用自動刷卡機(chip and pin machine，在英國超市自動結帳完後用自動刷卡機付錢。John在S1E2和那台機器也吵過一架……)。因為你會冒死解一個無人能解，或沒人想解的世紀謎題，而且你會把它搞定。因為你不洗碗也不買牛奶，但你會要那個變態砍掉你的手好救你的朋友。因為你會在以為我睡著的時候把小提琴拉得像天使但我一醒你就亂彈一氣。因為你會好幾天都不說話一開口就說我寫的博客是的垃圾。因為我的人生沒了你就是一團悲慘。因為你又瘋狂又耀眼又勇敢，老天，你完完全全適合我。」John停下來喘口氣，感到臉上一陣發熱而且慶幸還好屋裡沒有開燈。  
  
然而Sherlock放開了他的懷抱起身進了廚房，John感到自己的胃在下沉。哦，天啊。 ** _你說太多了，John，太快了，太快了，太_** ──  
  
John從沙發上掙扎起身撈回他的睡衣，在一瘸一拐的走進廚房時胡亂的將它套上。他聽見Sherlock在倒茶。「聽著，就……忘了我剛剛說的，好嗎？就當作我吃錯藥了或是──」  
  
John發現自己被推靠上牆，Sherlock的嘴封住了他，靈巧的舌頭急切的愛撫著他的。某種溫暖潮濕帶著鹹味的東西滴在他的鼻子上。John癱軟的鬆了口氣，雙臂穩穩的摟上Sherlock的脖子，迫切地想加深這個吻。當Sherlock終於放開他的嘴時，他的氣息不穩而且呼吸急速。「我永遠都不會忘記。」他嘶啞著道。  
  
「好吧，」John低聲道。「這很好。這很棒。」  
  
「你是我所認識最了不起的男人。你適合我，John，完完全全。」Sherlock再次吻上他，該死，這也很棒，還有Sherlock的手就出現在John希望他們出現的地方也是。還有茶也是。他是全倫敦最幸運的混蛋。  
  
伴隨著他的想法的是一陣震耳欲聾的爆響。他們腳下的地板震動屋子裡的所有東西都嘎嘎作響起來；爆炸帶來的震波衝擊著John的耳朵。多年的戰場經驗讓John反射性的一把將Sherlock拽到地板掩護上他的身體，接著他才意識到爆炸發生地點是在街上。「汽車炸彈。」他倒抽口氣。  
  
Sherlock雙手捧上John的臉龐。「你記得我說過我們捲入更大的麻煩了？」  
  
「是啊。」  
  
「這就是了。」  
  
「聲東擊西？」  
  
「哦，沒錯。」  
  
「所以即將要有訪客了。」  
  
「馬上就會出現了，我想。」  
  
「我們的槍都被Pete拿走了。」  
  
「只能隨機應變了。」  
  
John咒罵了聲然後側身撐著手腳讓Sherlock起身。Sherlock幫他站了起來。「John，我得堅持你別讓自己被殺了。」他猛地拉開抽屜拿出一把挺嚇人的切肉刀，遞給John。  
  
「你也是。不，謝了，如果來的是Wilkes的話，我更喜歡用棍棒。」John一瘸一拐的走出廚房，然後猶豫了一下。「是Wilkes吧，是嗎？」  
  
「如果夠幸運的話。」  
  
「哦，幸運之神總是眷顧221B。」John喃喃道，拿起最大的那把火鉗以他所能達到的最大速度一拐一拐的走到樓梯口。Sherlock跟了上去，他的肩膀靠著John的，一手持刀一手插進口袋。「要是Mycroft的小隊──」  
  
「Mycroft的小隊會先報上姓名。而且我敢說他們現在挺忙的。」叫喊聲，窗戶玻璃破碎的聲音從開啟的窗子傳來；空氣中懸浮著煙硝味和汽油味。  
  
「混帳！」John咆哮。「為了拿一個現在好好待在國防部金庫的晶片究竟造成了多少死傷？」  
  
「嗯──」這是Sherlock的回應。  
  
John銳利的看了他一眼。「那個晶片已經被拿走了。」  
  
「當然。」Sherlock在他耳邊小聲的道。「我把它從壁爐上拿走，並且放進你的手術工具包裡了。」  
  
「你什麼？」  
  
「有問題？」  
  
「我們之間的溝通有需要加強一下。」John在前門發出不祥的撬門聲時嘶聲道。「你是在說──」  
  
「我用X光照到的晶片是真的。最有可能的是Mycroft拿走的是假的晶片。他現在差不多該發現這點了，我想。」  
  
John咬住唇，想像著Mycroft發現時臉上的表情。「我現在該死的好想吻你。」他倒吸口氣，在前門突然大開時提起火鉗。  
  
「救命啊！Sherlock，救救我！」  
  
John一臉驚奇的轉向Sherlock。「搞什麼鬼──」  
  
「還真是個不太安靜的偷襲。」Sherlock冷冷的評論。  
  
「Sherlock！」某人連滾帶爬的上樓聲在屋子裡迴響。  
  
John冒險從轉角偷看一眼，只看到一個人影。「只有一個人，就目前看來。」  
  
「那麼就來聽聽他想說什麼。」Sherlock把刀子放進大衣口袋然後在晨袍外套上大衣。  
  
「我能不能先揍他一頓？」  
  
「規矩點，John。」Sherlock打開燈。他的臉上掛著似笑非笑的神情，那個立刻就讓John內心翻騰的笑，過去三天以來至少這點還是沒變。John在Sebastian Wilkes被門檻絆倒跌趴在地上時放低火鉗。  
  
「哈囉，Sebastian。」Sherlock把手臂攬上John的肩膀將他轉向廚房的方向。「我們正要泡茶，你要不要也來一杯？」  
  
  
***  
  
  
Sherlock轉身背對著Wilkes，有些困難的移動John好讓自己的身體檔住Wilkes的視線不讓他看見John。「別小看他，」他在John的耳邊輕聲道。「即使是最愚蠢的畜牲也有牙齒。」  
  
John點點頭。他手上還抓著火鉗，而且絲毫沒有放下的意思。是的，John又一次想挺身而出。Sherlock把他的茶杯遞給他然後用自己的茶杯輕碰了下；John對著他的杯子一笑然後啜飲他的第一口茶。  
  
「茶？」Wilkes踉蹌地站起來，跟著他們進了廚房。 「Sherlock。我一點也不想摻和上這破事，是他勒索我這麼幹的。對不起事情發展得太過頭，我從來沒想變成這樣的。」  
  
Sherlock暗自恭喜自己竟能忍住沒用茶壺把Wilkes給敲扁。「你接受他的道歉嗎？John？」  
  
John頓了一下，舉起杯子到嘴邊。「有人道歉了嗎？」  
  
Wilkes一臉激動。「他說要殺了我！」  
  
「這真是完美，Sherlock。你有記得加牛奶。」John又啜了口茶，眼裡充滿深情和淘氣，Sherlock吞了一大口好放鬆他緊繃的喉嚨。  
  
Sherlock有些困難的把視線從John身上挪開。「真抱歉，Sebastian，要來點茶嗎？你喝純的，我相信。」  
  
Wilkes，基於某些原因，似乎對茶不感興趣。「我說我是被勒索的受害人而那個勒索我的人要殺了我！」  
  
「是啊，Edward爵士的脾氣是出了名的，尤其是事情發展不如預期時。」Sherlock滿意的看著Wilkes下巴都驚掉了。「不過說真的，你還期待什麼？你沒交出承諾要給的東西，然後還浪費他的寶貴時間沉醉在你最愛的活動上。」  
  
「你……你怎麼──」  
  
「只是我另一個怪胎小戲法罷了。對不起，如果你是來尋求保護的，那真是不太幸了。Edward爵士和你的朋友Cullen在綁架我們的時候把我們的槍都給收走了。」  
  
Wilkes的眼睛睜大了。「Edward爵士──」  
  
「哦，是的，他也在現場。Cullen顯然不知道他是誰，雖然說那麼可怕的打扮和東區口音怎麼有辦法愚弄任何額葉運作正常的人實在讓我無法理解。看來他不太信任你。或是Cullen。如果他一開始就打算殺了你們兩個我也不會太意外。」  
  
Wilkes舔舔嘴唇然後側身向前；Sherlock感覺到John立刻向他靠了靠。「我們可以談個交易，Sherlock。我可以把Cullen交出來──」  
  
John哈哈一笑。「祝你好運。」  
  
「Cullen死了。」Sherlock直接了當的道，他的視線緊鎖著Wilkes的臉。  
  
Wilkes臉色一白，接著轉為深紅，他的臉忿怒的扭曲了起來。「你殺了他？」  
  
「哦，是啊，我放把火燒了他。」Sherlock冷冷的道。  
  
「我捅了他一刀。」John啜了另一口茶。「不過他倒是花了點時間才掛掉。」  
  
「該死的混蛋。」Wilkes咆哮道。  
  
「他是你的最愛，是嗎？」Sherlock花了點力氣才讓他的聲音保持平穩。這將不會太愉快，而天知道John會怎麼反應。「我想我認得出你的風格。」  
  
「我可以輕易毀了你，」Wilkes嘶啞著道。「你知道我可以。」  
  
「你的時間不多了，Seb。Edward爵士追得很緊，而且他可不是好惹的。」  
  
「他想要晶片。」  
  
「晶片在國防部。」  
  
Wilkes笑了。「不。Edward爵士知道不是這麼一回事。」  
  
「是嗎？」Sherlock在腦裡註記下要通知──順便嘲笑一下Mycroft，國防部裡有不只一處的安全漏洞。「真難想像他從那裡得到這個印象。」  
  
「我跟你談個交易。你給我晶片。然後我會給你影片。」  
  
終於。公開的談到這主題上來幾乎是個解脫。Sherlock小心的放下杯子。「讓我說清楚。即使我有晶片，答案仍然是『不』。聽見了嗎？」  
  
「我會公布它。」  
  
Sherlock定定的看著他。「公布你就死定了。」  
  
Wilkes轉向John，他臉上那種笑容讓Sherlock立刻就明白會發生什麼事。「你知道他在大學的時候幹過什麼事嗎，你男朋友？」  
  
John開始看起來有點可怕；他放低杯子沒有說話，看著Wilkes的樣子好像他是黏在鞋上得馬上刮掉的髒東西。Sherlock有些恍惚的聽著Wilkes繼續。那已經好多年了。  
  
「上帝啊，他那時可真是個甜蜜的小東西。在床上毫無經驗而且是個徹底的怪胎，當然了，有那樣的臉蛋跟身材，誰還管這些？我當然是不在乎了。我訓練他，John，我訓練他讓他不管我給他什麼都接受下來並且還感謝我。想像一下，John，想像一下十九歲的他，馬鞭第一次打在那樣的肌膚上……然後你知道最棒的部份是什麼嗎？他恨這個。每分每秒都恨但還是一直回來要求更多。所以是什麼樣的病──」  
  
John的拳頭揍上Wilkes臉的力道如此猛烈Sherlock都能聽見那男人鼻子斷掉的聲音，然後火鉗落地的喀噠聲才真正將他驚醒。鼻血噴在wilkes的西裝上，但John無視了它；他用一種非常有效的方式捏住Wilkes的喉嚨然後拽拉著他出了廚房。他的跛腳一點也沒影響到他的速度。  
  
Sherlock終於說得出話來。「John！你在做什麼？」  
  
「沒什麼好擔心的，Sherlock，處理一下垃圾罷了。」John說道，那個「就是這樣」的語氣告訴Sherlock這絕對值得擔心。  
  
Sherlock跟著他穿過起居室，心裡有部份的他享受著眼前的景象：Sebastian Wilkes這個國際金融家和空間浪費專家，雙手亂揮鼻血四濺的被John拖到開啟的窗戶前。  
  
開啟的窗戶。哦，天啊。「John，別！」  
  
John把Wilkes壓到窗台上。「下去看起來很遠嗎？這該死的在我看來一點也不。」John抓起Wilkes的腿更進一步把他推到邊緣，Wilkes發出一聲尖叫。「咱們來達成一下協議。你？不配吸Sherlock的空氣，從來都不配。因為你他媽的就是隻寄生蟲。接下來事情就這麼辦。首先，你要銷毀你拍的那些骯髒的視頻或照片。然後你要聯絡內政部，告訴他們那個該死的晶片的所有事情。」Wilkes發出像是牢騷的聲音然後John又推了他一把。「如果你不照做，我會找到你把你的老二給剁下來。所以，怎麼樣？」  
  
Wilkes胡亂說了些難以理解的話。  
  
「大聲點我聽不到！」  
  
「我是該死的寄生蟲！」Wilkes在警笛聲中尖叫。  
  
「很好。」John將Wilkes拉回房裡然後將他丟在地板上喘息不已地捲成一團。Wilkes癱軟的爬向他的外套伸進胸前口袋想拿什麼東西，但John在他能好好握在手上之前就先拿走了。John退開手槍滑套然後厭惡的看了Sherlock一眼。「沒裝子彈。」  
  
Wilkes連滾帶爬的逃向門口，但被個溫柔文雅的聲音凍在當場。  
  
「我的老天，Wilkes先生。你太令人失望了。」  
  
Sherlock猛轉身並從口袋裡掏出刀子，但這毫無意義。站在門口的男人開了一槍，然後Sebastian Wilkes的後腦勺上就開了個洞地趴倒在地板上。  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
John看著鮮血漫過他們的地墊，有那麼兩秒鐘震驚到無法動作──直到他看到Sherlock臉上的表情。試著別想太多，他把沒用的槍扔到那男人腳邊然後，拿起他的外套，他蓋住Wilkes的頭。接著他站到Sherlock身前。「別，」他輕柔的道。「Sherlock，看著我。」  
  
Sherlock的目光從地板上收回然後望進John的雙眼，他輕輕點頭。刀子從他手上滑落掉在地墊上。

「我很抱歉，Holmes先生。我明白他是你的老朋友，但這是必要的。」  
  
「你來的太晚了，」John尖銳的道。他現在只想讓Sherlock遠離這個淌滿鮮血的地毯，但卻無法辦到。「軍方在幾天前就已經拿走你在追的東西，而且──」  
  
「是，是。」那個男人走了進來安坐上離門口最近的椅子。這人看起來出奇的無害，就像誰家的爺爺──如果你爺爺能一槍斃了一個人的話。「我聽過這個故事了。我毋需再聽一次。」他對著沙發揮了揮手。「請。坐下。我相信我們能夠文明的解決這件事。」  
  
「文明？在我家的地墊上才躺了具屍體而天知道街上還有多少──」  
  
「街上沒有人因此而死，醫生。我很小心的。請坐。」他的語氣客氣又鋒利。  
  
John與Sherlock交換了下眼色。Sherlock走到沙發上坐下，John坐到他身邊。  
  
「好了。我可以從你壁爐上的展示看出來你已經打開謎盒了。我還能從那上面只有二十五塊推論出你知道第二十六塊裡有晶片。第二十六塊還沒送到國防部。它一定還在這裡。」  
  
「聽起來很合理。」Sherlock靜靜的道。「我們不會交出晶片的。」  
  
「為國效忠是嗎，Holmes先生？」  
  
「職業道德，如果你喜歡的話。又或者我只是不樂意和拿槍指著我的人合作。」  
  
那個男人笑了。「這點我可以理解。Holmes先生，我只是個為國奉獻了一輩子被迫提前退休的公務員。」  
  
「當你暗地裡在四處勒索時這種事情難免要發生的，即使你是Edward Burke爵士。  
  
「有些人可能會認為強迫邪惡之徒為他們想隱瞞的大奸小惡付錢是種正直的行為。」  
  
「有些人可能會認為從他人的過錯中撈取好處是種重大的罪行。」  
  
Burk咧嘴一笑。「你我的觀點不同。這個晶片本來只是個讓我的退休生活過得舒適點的小生意。單純的偷，單純的賣，沒人會受傷。」  
  
「已經 _有_ 人受傷了。」John道，再也無法保持沉默。「我記得在Angelo後門你可沒那麼愛好和平。」  
  
「哦，得了吧。兩個退役軍人間的那點小爭吵？順道一提，你真的是很不錯。當我聽說你是個外科醫生時，可沒想過你會這麼有挑戰性。」  
  
「你要的話我們可以到外面再來一輪。」  
  
「John。」Sherlock輕聲道。  
  
「但無論如何，我得說我的工作人員挑選得不太明智。Wilkes先生信誓旦旦的向我保證他是個在這方面經驗老到的聯絡人。結果我發現自己其實是在和一個幻想在媽咪的後花園玩Jomes Bond遊戲的業餘新手打交道。他竟然用他自己的私人手機談生意。這像話嗎！一個已經被內政部盯上的人用他自己的手機聯絡買主。如果Mycroft Holmes沒逮捕我的買家拿走盒子我才要覺得失望了。」  
  
「能否請問使用謎盒是誰的主意？」Sherlock靜靜的道。  
  
Burke還真翻了個白眼。「是Wilkes先生。真是聰明啊，我們這位Wilkes先生。」Burke一臉輕蔑的看著地墊上的屍體。「Cullen先生把盒子帶給他的時候他決定把晶片藏進盒子。這人什麼事都做不好。比如說他挑了Cullen先生當幫手就讓人難以理解；Cullen既沒原則又不穩定，還危害了整個計畫。想像一下──謀殺一個政府的通訊人員！真是把愚蠢和外行程度拉高到了一個極限。糟糕透頂。我可以向你保證綁架你們從來都不是計畫的一部份。我確實曾警告過Cullen先生這點，如果你還記得的話。總之，造成不便我深感遺憾。」  
  
不便。John在想起Sherlock挨鞭時臉上痛苦的表情時忍不住握緊拳頭。他想回應卻出不了聲。  
  
「你說了這麼多的細節和遺憾是想說服我交出晶片嗎？」Sherlock聽起來很是驚奇。  
  
「不。說了這麼多的細節和遺憾是想讓你瞭解為什麼我會對你朋友開槍──如果你 ** _不_** 交出晶片的話。」  
  
Sherlock臉上僅存的血色消逝了。  
  
Burk聳聳肩。「這不是在針對你，醫生。」  
  
「這一直都不是。」John聽見自己說道。  
  
「我可以對Holmes先生開槍，當然了──」  
  
「那就開槍啊。」Sherlock道。John一口氣哽在喉頭。  
  
「但我碰巧在私人與專業領域上非常尊敬他的哥哥，所以如果可以的話，我會儘量避免造成他的不快。」John又開始可以呼吸了。「你瞧，我也有我的職業道德。」  
  
John聽見前門開啟然後轉向聲音來源，有些吃驚。會是誰──？  
  
「Holmes先生？上面一切都沒事嗎？」  
  
John勉強才隱藏住他的如釋重負。Mycroft的小隊。該死的也該是時候了。  
  
「沒事。」Sherlock回應道。他的語氣波瀾不驚。「去喝點咖啡。」  
  
John驚愕的看著他。咖啡。他讓他們去喝 _咖啡_ 。  
  
「Sir？」  
  
「我說了去喝點咖啡。」Sherlock的視線未曾自Burke的臉上移開。  
  
「Yes, sir.」門關上了，房裡再度陷入沉默二秒鐘。  
  
「我誠摯的希望事情不是我想的那樣。」Burke溫和的道。  
  
「那得看你想了什麼我才能回答你的願望能不能實現。」Sherlock挖苦的道。  
  
「我想你剛剛說的是『有入侵者』的代號。」  
  
「那麼我恐怕你的願望破滅了。節哀順變。」  
  
John低頭一笑。  
  
Burk自椅子裡起身。「晶片，麻煩你。立刻交出來。」  
  
「這毫無意義。」Sherlock靜靜的道。「話已經說出去了，他們兩分鐘內就會上樓了。」  
  
Burke大步流星的穿過房間然後將槍口抵向John的下巴。「請別逼我這麼做。」  
  
John閉上眼，想著能不能在開槍前抓住武器。看來機會不大，但他打算一試，就只是為了挫挫這個討厭鬼的銳氣。他感到Sherlock自椅子中站起身。  
  
「明智的決定。」Burke道。  
  
John張開眼看到Sherlock拉開John的桌子的底層抽屜然後拿出他的手術工具包。他拉開拉鍊然後拿出一個小小的、不規則形狀的木片。「拿去。」Sherlock朝Burke高高的扔了過去；東西越過Burke的頭頂朝向門口飛去。  
  
「謝謝你，Sherlock。」  
  
John轉頭朝向聲音來源，即時看到Mycroft把那個小木片塞進他外套胸前的口袋。在此之前如果有人告訴John他有一天會很高興看到Mycroft，他絕對會叫那人滾一邊去。見鬼的他是怎麼爬上那個破舊的樓梯而不發半點聲音John真是無法想像，但現在他也不在乎了。Mycroft看似沒有武器在身，但John在經過這幾天的遭遇後覺得如果Mycroft的傘裡其實藏了導彈發射器也嚇不倒他了。  
  
Mycroft滿臉不贊同的看著Burke。「嗯，今晚搞得我們挺忙的啊，Edward？」  
  
「Mycroft。」Burke回以一個充滿殺氣的微笑。  
  
「恐怖攻擊，謀殺，還有──」Mycroft的手淡淡的向John一揮。「──這場鬧劇。」  
  
「哦，很好。真是謝了。」John可以從眼角看到Sherlock正朝他走過來，忍不住出聲咒罵Mycroft沒馬上把他弟弟給弄出這個房間。  
  
「只是小小的勸說一下罷了，」Burke微微轉身。「而且效果挺好。」  
  
「是啊，我懂。無法掌握狀況的環境，拿不到手的標的物，而且難以脫逃。你幹得非常好。就差一顆氰化錠了(譯：特務的任務失敗時拿來自殺用的毒藥)。」  
  
Burke的嘴角扭曲。「我手上還有你弟弟。」  
  
「你有的是我弟弟的室友。」  
  
「都一樣，Mycroft，不知你注意到了沒。瞧瞧他，像隻三腳貓一樣的想偷偷摸摸的潛回去。」  
  
Sherlock停下動作僵在原地，距離John僅一臂之遠。  
  
「Mycroft，快帶你弟離開這裡。」John說道，知覺到自己正顯露出急切但毫不在乎。「你他媽的還在玩什麼把戲？」  
  
Myrcoft完全忽視了他。「這實在讓人看不下去。Edward。你沒有我弟弟也沒有任何有價值的東西。今晚就到此為止了吧。」  
  
「如果你以為在我為國服務了三十五年以後還會願意站上被告席，你可以再好好想過。」  
  
「我從沒這麼想過。」  
  
「呼叫你的小隊給我一輛車。醫生和我要一起兜個風。」  
  
「他連走路都有困難，」Sherlock道，視線緊鎖著John的臉龐。「我去。」  
  
「我沒事，」John對Burk道，無法直視Sherlock的雙眼。「我能走。」  
  
Burke輕笑。「你瞧，Mycroft？」  
  
Mycroft揚著眉看了他好一會。「是，是，我看到了。」他嘆口氣。「哦，好吧。看來今天是註定要把這場鬧劇給演到底了。我們走吧，Edward。」  
  
John迅速瞥了一眼Sherlock，但Sherlock正緊盯著他的哥哥。  
  
Burke驚訝的看向Mycroft。「抱歉？」  
  
「我來當你的人質。希望你不會要我跪下來求你。」  
  
Burke微弱的一笑，槍口從John的喉嚨上移開，然後慢慢從John和Sherlock身邊退走。  
  
「Mycorft？」Sherlock的聲音緊繃。  
  
「哦，不用擔心，Sherlock，」Mycroft回他一個古怪的笑容。「一切都會沒事的。」  
  
「當然了。」Burke惱怒的道，槍口轉而瞄準Mycroft。「我們可不是野蠻人。」  
  
「我們得出去一會，」Mycroft在開始走下樓時繼續說道，Burke緊緊跟著他。「如果事情出了差錯，Sherlock，告訴媽咪我是為了真愛而死；這會讓她開心點。」  
  
「噢看在上帝的份上，Mycroft，你太荒謬了。」Burke聽起來怒火中燒。  
  
Sherlock扶著John站起身；John無法置信的看著那個男人。「他……他是認真的嗎？」  
  
「非常。待在這別動。」Sherlock悄悄的走到樓梯口。John咬著牙一瘸一拐的跟了上去。Sherlock惱火的看他一眼然後伸臂攬住他的腰。John從樓梯上探頭向下看。  
  
「需要我高舉雙手嗎？這會讓我看起來就像完全被你制服了，你不覺得嗎？」Mycroft的聲音隨著他高舉的雙手在樓梯間迴盪。  
  
「我不覺得。我想你已經──」  
  
Mycroft猛轉過身，抓住Burke持槍的手向上一扭。Burke開了一槍，天花板在Mycroft使勁把Burke的手臂推到牆上時落下灰蒙蒙的粉塵。手槍從Burke的手裡跌了出來滾下樓梯；Mycroft抬起膝蓋照Burke的下腹一頂。Burke整個彎起身子，Mycroft接著扣著他的肩膀把他翻了一圈讓他一路滾到樓梯間的地板上。  
  
「這是犯規。這犯規了啊！」Burke在Mycroft把手銬從大衣口袋裡拿出來的時候倒抽口氣。  
  
「也許有人要說威脅同事的弟弟也是犯規，不過我不打算為我自己辯解。」Mycroft將他的雙手銬上然後拉他起身。  
  
Burke還彎著腰喘息不已。「我可沒傷過他分毫！」  
  
「所以我很禮貌的沒有打斷你的脖子。別呻吟了，Edward，太不得體了。」  
  
「我們要不要鼓掌一下？」John乾巴巴的問Sherlock。  
  
「我不覺得他會喜歡，」Sherlock似笑非笑的回道。「練得不錯啊，Mycroft？」  
  
Mycroft抬眼，一臉飽受折磨的看向樓梯口。「外勤工作真是討人厭。」他敲了前門兩下，門一開就露出半打全副武裝的男人。他不太溫柔的把Burke推向門外。「退下。派清潔隊過來。」  
  
John看著Burke和小隊從視線中消失，感覺自己的最後一絲耐力也跟著不見了。他感受到Sherlock的手臂環上他的肩膀。  
  
Mycroft又看了Sherlock和John一眼。「他們不會花你太多時間。我建議你待在John的房裡直到他們清理完畢。還有，Sherlock？」  
  
「Mycroft？」  
  
「未來幾天請盡量遠離一切麻煩好嗎？我真是不知道要怎麼跟社會大眾交待為什麼你老是需要被解救。」  
  
  
***  
  
  
Sherlock雙腿交疊坐在John床邊，背對著他脫下自己的T恤。「我可不樂於從命。」他在聽見John尖銳的倒抽口氣時皺著臉。「那只是看起來很糟。」  
  
「我今早竟然還讓你背上樓，我真該被吊銷醫生執照。」John的聲音粗嘎，但他的碰觸很輕，Sherlock幾乎感覺不出來有在上藥膏。  
  
Sherlock慢慢閉上眼睛。「別荒謬了。要我說的話你會是一英哩內唯一像樣的醫生。在巴滋醫院的那個蠢貨──」  
  
「他幹得很好。縫合了幾十處的刀傷還處理了那些該死的瘀青和挫傷……」John的聲音再次緊繃，他清了清喉嚨。「會留下疤痕但不會太明顯。」  
  
「我才不在乎疤痕。」John碰疼了一處傷口，Sherlock小小的倒抽口氣。  
  
「抱歉，」John輕聲道。「如果這真的太痛就說一聲，讓我知道。」  
  
「不是。我只是……」Sherlock琢磨著想組成一個句子，卻懊惱的發現他的腦袋似乎糊得像團濕透的棉花。  
  
「經歷了漫長的一天。」John替他說完。  
  
Sherlock緩緩吐出口氣。「是。很漫長的一天。」他停頓了下。「你都沒問。」  
  
「問什麼？」John聽起來有些吃驚。  
  
「關於Wilkes說的那些事。」  
  
John沉默片刻。「我不覺得你想談。」  
  
「為什麼不？」  
  
「這是個人隱私。你在事情牽扯到你的個人隱私時並不是個健談的人。」  
  
Sherlock勉強哼了哼。「觀察敏銳。你不想知道嗎？」  
  
「我想知道你願意說的一切。」  
  
「沒別的了？」  
  
「沒別的了。」  
  
「為什麼？」  
  
「你有權保有你的穩私。那個混蛋說出那些我無權知道的事已經夠糟的了。」  
  
Sherlock轉著頭直到能瞥一眼John臉上的表情。他的臉上有種很像悲傷的東西。他猶疑的轉回身子，奇怪的被打動了。「真是奇特。大部份人遇到你這種情形會認為這完全就是他們的事。」他在另一下抽痛襲擊時閉了閉眼。  
  
「抱歉，」John靜靜的道。「快好了。」  
  
Sherlock深吸口氣，不知道自己為什麼還在緊咬著這個主題不放。「他說的都是事實。我那時無知又笨拙。」  
  
「你那時只是個孩子。」  
  
「Seb是唯一表現出有興趣和我一起從事任何活動的人類。」  
  
「他是在占你便宜。好了，轉過來我好看看你的脖子。」  
  
Sherlock轉身面對John並抬高他的下巴。「我們是法定成年人了，John。」  
  
John的唇嚴肅的抿成一條直線。「我說的不是合法性。」他輕柔的拿下Sherlock喉嚨上的繃帶，畏縮了下。「該死，Sherlock，這根本──」  
  
「你認為他利用我的無知占了我便宜。」  
  
「我認為他利用你的天真占了你便宜。」  
  
Sherlock幾乎笑出聲。「我從來都沒天真過。」  
  
「每個人一輩子至少會天真一次。有時候不只一次。」John沿著傷口抹上藥膏，表情扭曲好像那是他自己的喉嚨被上藥。Sherlock感到刺痛的咬緊牙。John放下手用紙巾擦拭手上的藥膏。「等我換完繃帶我們就大功告成了。」  
  
「他說的是事實，我恨它。我恨他對我做的每件事。然而我還是不斷的回去。」Sherlock不知道他為什麼還在說個不停。  
  
John在他的喉嚨敷上新的繃帶。「Sherlock。」John的聲音緊繃幾乎說不出話。他拿起Sherlock的T恤。「穿上T恤吧。」  
  
Sherlock套上T恤。「我一直都搞不懂我為什麼會那麼做。」  
  
John關上了燈，Sherlock盲目的坐在黑暗裡，試著從窗口灑進來的微弱光線中看清John的臉。「有時候，完全的孤獨比任何身理上的疼痛還要糟糕。」John靜靜的道。  
  
Sherlock慢慢開始注意到他的四肢在不自主的顫動著。他抬起手，即使是在黑暗中都可以看得很清楚，他的手在顫抖。「我的手在抖，」他冷靜的道，上下翻轉手掌檢視著。「為什麼我的手會抖？」  
  
John拿起床腳邊他的另一張毯子仔細的將Sherlock包裹起來。「因為你受到驚嚇了。」John伸臂將他摟住。  
  
「這太可笑了。我見鬼的為什麼會受到驚嚇？」  
  
John傾身將頭靠向Sherlock的。「因為你剛剛目睹了某個你曾經在乎的人被槍殺。」  
  
「在乎？」Sherlock對John的理解能力如此低落感到震驚。「我恨他。我恨他所有的一切。分手是我提的，你想知道為什麼嗎？」  
  
John向後靠向他的枕頭並將Sherlock拉進懷裡；Sherlock毫無反抗的欲望。「如果你想告訴我的話。」John在Sherlock貼上他把頭停憩在他的肩上時，伸手梳理著Sherlock後頸上的頭髮。向本能屈服地，Sherlock在John懷裡蜷曲起身子，沈浸在他的溫暖裡。  
  
「我發現了他的收藏。視頻和照片。數十人。大部份都比我年輕。年輕很多。有一組照片中的女孩看起來不超過十二歲。」  
  
「我的老天爺。」John輕聲道。  
  
「我找他對質。他笑了。我告訴他一切都結束了。他告訴我別蠢了。他對我開出一隻帶子一百英磅的價碼。」  
  
「他……什麼？」John的聲音降成一種惡狠狠的低語。「他說什麼？」  
  
「在那個時候這是很優渥的一筆數字。」  
  
「優渥？」John的呼吸加速。「我真該把他──」他打住話頭然後貼的更緊的吻上Sherlock的額頭。「Sherlock──」  
  
「我沒接受。」  
  
「你該死的當然沒接受了。」  
  
「我試圖通知當地警方關於他那些……與未成年人進行的活動。你能想像這有多蠢嗎？當然他那時早就把那些收藏給搬走了。我找到那個女孩。但她否認了一切。我看起來就像個傻瓜。」  
  
「你不是個傻瓜。」  
  
「我曾經以為大學會不一樣。一個全新的開始。」Sherlock惱怒的發現自己的聲音顫動，好像很冷似的。「那裡沒人認識我。但在那件事之後，Sebastian確保每個人都認識我了。」  
  
「但是他們沒人懂你。」John在他耳邊低語。  
  
「我幹麻說這麼多？」令人震驚的事實終於被正視。「是因為受到驚嚇嗎？」  
  
「是的，是因為受到驚嚇。」  
  
Sherlock很是噁心。「我聽起來就像個白癡。」  
  
「我不覺得。」  
  
「我無法思考，John。我該死的沒法思考了。」這太令人生厭了；要是他一直都這個樣子該怎麼辦？  
  
「深呼吸，Sherlock。很快會過去的。」John把頭貼上Sherlock的。「你要不要我幫你弄點茶？」  
  
「我要你就待在這別動，」Sherlock煩躁的道，收緊繞在John腰上的手臂。「然後忘掉所有發生過的一切。」  
  
「睡吧。」John低喃，愛撫著他。  
  
「這個國家的用藥知識還停留在中古世紀；一條該死的毯子哪有什麼辦法恢復一個人的神智？」  
  
「睡覺。」  
  
「老天，你想Anderson是不是處在一種永久性的震驚狀態？這就能解釋很多事了。」  
  
「我覺得聽起來很合理。」John在他耳邊輕笑。「快睡吧，你這個小瘋子。」John吻上他的太陽穴，輕輕愛撫著，然後Sherlock漸漸緩了下來，感覺到他的震顫消退。他闔上雙眼，呼吸慢慢和John同步。John在他終於睡著時一直摟著他。

 

***  
  
  
John剛醒過來的時候很肯定自己是聽到了什麼，但卻只發現Sherlock不見了。該死！這傢伙就不能好好待個……John瞇了眼時鐘。哦。已經快天亮了，而Sherlock已經好幾天都沒吃過東西了。他大概出去吃早餐了，又或者──Sherlock拉小提琴的聲音打斷了他的思緒讓他完完全全的清醒過來。Sherlock讓臥室的門開著，清晰異常的樂聲順著樓梯傳至John的房裡，即使是他都能聽出Sherlock演奏時的溫柔。  
  
John勉強下床站起身，每塊肌肉和骨頭都在抗議。他匆匆吞下止痛藥，套上晨袍然後用他所能達到的極速一瘸一拐的下樓。演奏小提琴意味著Sherlock在思考。Sherlock在沒有案子的時候思考可能意味著有什麼問題了。這可能代表他在想著最近的Sebastian Wilkes──願他在地獄裡腐爛，John恨恨的磨著牙。如果能讓Sebastian Wilkes復活然後再次殺了他，John會做的。視頻和十二歲的孩子和 ** _一隻帶子一百英磅_** ，我的老天，想想看他曾經有機會用火鉗把那個混蛋揍到死而他竟然 ** _錯過_** 了。  
  
又或者他可能是在想著該如何找到Wilkes那些該死的收藏，那些John打算指示Mycroft親自處理掉的東西，即使他是個該死的柔道高手和某個神秘宇宙的地下帝王。  
  
又或者是他在想著John。那個他昨晚對之吐露心聲的John，那個他傾訴那些無疑從未對別人說過的事情的John。這對John Watson來說可能是件糟糕的事。沒人像Sherlock Holmes那麼愛小心的保守自己的密秘。  
  
John在接近樓梯底層時放慢腳步，聆聽著樂聲。老天，這男人拉得真好。這麼多才能集中在一個人身上真是太沒天理了。John走下樓梯進入起居室，然後在半路上停了下來。  
  
Sherlock顯然已經演奏了好一段時間；壁爐上有蠟燭而且已經燃燒殆盡。Sherlock站在火爐前，仍然身穿著晨袍和睡褲，著了魔似的持續演奏著，無視週圍的一切，手指在指板上舞動著彷彿他們就只為這個目的而生。  
  
John不認得這首曲子。他只知道這曲子讓他呼吸加速眼睛刺痛；他使勁的吞咽著緊繃發疼的喉嚨。等到Sherlock終於演奏完畢揚起琴弓，John得眨眨眼清清自己的視線。  
  
「希望我沒吵醒你。」Sherlock的目光掃過John，聲音異常平靜。  
  
「我的老天，」John嘶啞的道。「這太美了。」他驚奇的看著Sherlock的臉頰泛起紅暈。「真的很……優美。我從沒聽過你彈奏這首。」  
  
Sherlock微微一笑把小提琴放進盒子裡並鬆開琴弓。「你沒說錯。我總是在你睡著的時候才彈。」  
  
「我不認得這曲子。」  
  
Sherlock在把琴弓擺進盒子時稍微用力了下。「只是個即興創作。」  
  
John靠向前，驚詫不已。「那是你自己作的曲？」  
  
「我想把它說成是作曲有點言過其實了。」Sherlock臉上的紅暈加深了。  
  
「如果你不知道這有多了不起那你真的是瘋了。你看，我只在小學演奏過豎笛即使是我都知道──」John在能把話說完之前就發現自己被吻上了。老天，被吻得淋漓盡致。在Sherlock終於抬起唇時他的雙膝都發軟了。  
  
「很高興你喜歡它。」Sherlock喘噓噓的道。「我為你寫的。」  
  
好了，這該死的瘋子別想走了；John的雙臂環上Sherlock的頸子將他的頭拉低，狠狠的吻了上去。「我還以為你只在需要思考的時候才演奏。」他在終於吻到滿意了以後輕聲低喃道。  
  
Sherlock的雙手輕柔的在John的身上游走。「有時候，某些極罕見的時刻，我演奏是為了停止思考。」他停頓了一下，搜索John臉上的表情，然後深深吸了口氣。「我做了個惡夢。你在水裡而我找不到你。我不停的潛下去找你，但大水已經把你給沖走。」Sherlock的聲音不穩的道。  
  
「你應該叫醒我的。」John把頭放上Sherlock的胸膛。「你總是會找到我的。不然我也會找到你。」  
  
Sherlock吐了口氣，雙臂繞上John的肩膀。「很危險。」  
  
John知道Sherlock不是在說大水。「反悔了？」  
  
「不是這樣。只是……自己小心。求你了。」  
  
John閉上眼。從這男人嘴裡聽到這句話總是意義非凡。「你自己也是。因為沒了你一切都毫無意義了。」  
  
「你也是。」Sherlock聽起來像有什麼東西堵在他的氣管。他清清喉嚨。「我瞭解我們的工作特性總是帶著一定程度的危險，但像這樣強迫你去跳河或追逐精神病患──」  
  
「我們的工作？」John滿足的低喃。  
  
「什麼？」  
  
「你剛剛說『我們的工作』。」  
  
「你的重點是？」  
  
「就只有你就能跳河或追逐精神病患，是嗎？」  
  
「我一點也不──」  
  
「別提了。再拉一次剛剛的曲子。」  
  
「晚點。我今早有其他的計劃。事實上，我未來幾天都計劃好了。」  
  
「哦？」John抬起頭睜開眼，吃了一驚。「新案子？」  
  
Sherlock嚴肅的看著他。「不。我打算讓你的腿都別落地。」  
  
John輕笑出聲。「無聊。你不到二十四小時就會對木頭家具開槍了。」  
  
「我不這麼認為。」Sherlock把手伸進John的晨袍底下，不斷往下深探。  
  
John看著它好一會，然後對著Sherlock咧嘴一笑。「我喜歡這個計劃。」  
  
「我也是這麼想。」Sherlock摟住他再次親吻，一手向上伸進襯衣下。  
  
John試著想脫掉Sherlock的晨袍，但Sherlock沒怎麼能幫得上忙，他太專注於把John留在懷裡幹些別的事。「穿太多衣服了。」John在親吻的空檔輕聲道。  
  
Sherlock咕噥一聲聳掉他的晨袍，將John轉向他的臥室的方向。  
  
「那麼，告訴我，」John問道，解開Sherlock睡褲的腰帶。「早上的演奏也是計劃的一部份嗎？」  
  
Sherlock將John的襯衣拉過頭丟到一邊，推著John背對著走進他的臥室。他微微一笑。「也許。」  
  
「我覺得是。」John小心的脫掉Sherlock的襯衣，注意不去勾到任何傷口上的縫線。「我覺得那個計劃就是要引誘出我無可救藥的浪漫天性。」  
  
「你沒有數據可以支持這個理論，John。」Sherlock長長的手指伸進John睡褲腰帶將它往下一拉；John愉快的走了出來任Sherlock將他推倒在床上，然後拉下Sherlock躺到他身上來。  
  
「告訴我你有比皮膚樣本和風乾的肺部組織更有用的東西。」John在Sherlock的耳邊低喃。  
  
Sherlock的瞳孔開始放大；他笨拙的摸索他的床頭櫃。  
  
「所以是有了？」  
  
Sherlock嘀咕某些John解讀為「無恥的混蛋」之類的東西然後打開抽屜。他掏出一小管的潤滑劑和避孕套丟在床上。  
  
John立刻就拿起那個小管。「證據。」他得意的笑了。「這可是新的。」  
  
Sherlock吻了他，但John退了開來，笑了。「哦不，科學研究可不能受到打擾。」  
  
「John，」Sherlock帶著警告意味低聲咆哮著。  
  
「不是全新的，不然你會有個藥局的袋子躺在這堆發霉的──」  
  
「這是個不準確又冒犯人的描述。」  
  
「但還是很新。你完成那首曲子多久了？」  
  
Sherlock向下看著他。「猜猜看。」  
  
「我從來不猜的。從你的熟練度，和你事實上在每件事上都是個天才這點來看，我會說……兩個禮拜。」  
  
Sherlock的眼睛睜大了。  
  
「哈，我就說。」John打開潤滑劑。「結案。衣服還是穿太多了。」  
  
Sherlock褪下他的睡衣。「你的方法有漏洞。你無法證明你的案子。」  
  
「那也不代表我錯了。」John微微一笑道。  
  
「純粹是為了好奇，而不是承認什麼──如果我真的做了這麼荒謬的計劃，這會有用嗎？」Sherlock瞇起眼看著John。  
  
「哦，你在拉出第一個音符時就擁有我了。」John伸手握住Sherlock。「事實上，我想我已經說得很清楚：你幾個月前就擁有我了，但我想，像你這樣思慮周詳的人，光是擁有我還不夠，你還要我神魂顛倒。」  
  
Sherlock的表情變得不可思議的柔軟。「所以？」  
  
「任務達成了。」John開始在Sherlock的手指上抹上潤滑劑。  
  
Sherlock盯著他的手，顯然吃了一驚。「你在做什──」  
  
「我要讓你看看我有多神魂顛倒(譯：head over heels，直翻是頭下腳上)。好吧，不是字面意義的，我不是二十歲了，但我會盡我所能。除非這不是你想──」  
  
「好，」Sherlock脫口道。他的瞳孔完全的放大了；他低頭盯著John。「老天，是的。我只是以為……」他深吸口氣。「好。」他撐起身跪在John的兩腿之間。  
  
Sherlock的驚喜證實了John的懷疑。他吐出一口氣將Sherlock拉下來給他一吻，祈禱自己還有那麼一點點像二十歲的體力；從Sherlock的眼神看來，他會需要的。John拿過一個枕頭墊到他的下背然後抬起受傷的腳擱在Sherlock的肩上。「別讓我傷了你的背。」  
  
Sherlock輕撫著John的大腿，在John握住他指引他溫暖光滑的手滑進去時明顯的吞咽了一下。哦，天啊，那些修長、美妙的手指。John為這樣的刺激長長吐了一口氣，Sherlock一下子僵住了。「John？」  
  
「這很好。」John吸口氣。「這很棒。只是我……有一陣子了。」他的手指捲上Sherlock迅速變硬的陰莖，緩緩的撫弄著。  
  
「一陣子是多久？」Sherlock俯在他身上，隨著John的指引，慢慢的推得更深，他的視線一瞬不離的盯著John的臉。  
  
「啊。嗯……」這該死的男人，他不會真的要他在做這些事的時候還能思考吧？「七年吧？」John在看見Sherlock臉上那個驚嚇異常的表情時忍不住笑了。「怎麼？我很挑的。」  
  
「瘋子。」Sherlock輕聲道。  
  
「配你剛好。」John開玩笑的道。  
  
Sherlock閉上眼。「別讓我傷了你。」  
  
「你沒機會的。」John引導他伸進第二跟手指，設法壓下一開始時不舒服的表情。「我做夢都沒想過會這麼好──oh God yes──」John在Sherlock的手指擦過他的前列腺時忍不住弓起身子。  
  
Sherlock的雙眼驚訝的大張。「還好嗎？」  
  
「開什麼玩笑，」John喘不過氣的道。天爺，他都忘了這感覺有多好。他放開Sherlock的手，讓他自行掌握節奏。  
  
Sherlock低吼一聲向John俯身開始抽動他的手指，那個速度讓John整個顫抖起來。「慢點慢點，天啊，Sherlock，拜託……」  
  
Sherlock立刻從命，小小露出個邪惡的笑容。「抱歉。這樣如何？」  
  
那雙靈巧的手指逗弄著他的前列腺，一連串純粹的興奮弄的John忍不住要抬起臀部。「Sherlock！這不是……他媽的小提琴。」John抓起避孕套用顫抖的手撕開包裝袋。「就知道你會殺了我。」  
  
「寵壞你。讓你不想去找別的男人。」Sherlock氣息不穩的提醒道，溫柔而穩定的律動他的手指，雙眼半閤。  
  
John壓抑不住動情的呻吟。他早該知道這男人學什麼都快得離譜。「我早就沒剩什麼能去找別的男人了，你這個傻蛋。」John有些困難的將避孕套推下Sherlock的陰莖。「這就是我要的。」他抹上更多的潤滑劑，搞得到處都是，Sherlock貌似一點也不在意。  
  
Sherlock發出一陣柔軟的喉音。「Yes……就像這樣……John。我想──」  
  
John抓住Sherlock的手輕輕的拉開，一隻手指引地放在Sherlock的臀部，另一隻手放上他的陰莖，邀他進入。Sherlock急切的一推，眼神熾熱滿臉通紅。John緊閉上雙眼跌回他的枕頭上，對著天花板喘著氣，Sherlock推進時的壓力讓他感到有點超載。好吧，這比他預期的還疼上不只一點點。  
  
「John？」  
  
那聲音裡的警覺把John帶回現實；他強迫自己睜開眼睛對上Sherlock狂亂的視線。該死，他在跟舉世唯一做愛時腦袋都不關機的男人上床。John把手放上Sherlock的肩膀，彎身向上好好的吻了他一場。「還要，」他在Sherlock的耳邊喘著氣，認真的道。「再來，再來，再來……」  
  
Sherlock咬著牙低叫了聲然後將臀部微微下沉，他抓緊John的大腿開始動作，溫柔而深入。他將手伸到John的後腦將他放回枕頭上，然後把他修長敏感的手指裹上John的陰莖。John發出一陣混亂的喘息，不舒服的感覺衰退成盲目的激情。他抓緊了手上的床單。  
  
「上帝啊，看看你，」Sherlock粗嘎的道。「你一直都是這個樣子嗎？告訴我你會一直像這個樣子。」  
  
John難以應答。「我… _天啊_ ……一直都像這樣？我是說…… _喔基督_ ……我知道是還有別的樣子…… _窩操！你個美麗的瘋子_ …但大多數時候…… _喔對就像那樣_ ……我想這要視情況而定…… _那裡就是那裡_ ……如果你要我就像這個樣子……」  
  
「哦，是的。我就喜歡你這個樣子。我就想要讓你整天都是這個樣子。」  
  
John無力的大笑起來。「很好……老天……妙極了。喔天啊你這個瘋狂的天使再用力一點操我啊……」  
  
Sherlock熱情的回應了他的需求，看著John滿臉激情的半闔上眼。「你會像這樣操我嗎？就像這樣。完全像這樣。」  
  
John的拳頭捶上床墊。「我他媽的會像這樣操你這個性感的白癡。」  
  
「我想要你。我沒想到……上帝啊，我想要你操我。」Sherlock的律動變的不穩；他的眼睛睜大了氣息變得粗重。「不，」他低聲咆哮起來。「不，還不行……」  
  
「沒關係，」John吸口氣，將他潤滑過的手伸到Sherlock的屁股覆上他的臀瓣。  
  
「該死，John，不行，你還沒──」  
  
「秀給我看，」John輕頌著，一根手指跟著滑進Sherlock。「為我高潮求你了我的愛──」  
  
Sherlock驚喘一聲，充滿激情而失焦的雙眼緊盯著John，唇瓣微分。那貌似持續了幾分鐘但實際上應該只有數秒。John屏住氣息。上帝啊，他真美，在那幾秒的Sherlock真他媽的美到難以形容。接著Sherlock的臀用力一頂然後高潮了，緊抓著John的大腿渾身顫抖的抵著他嘶叫出John的名字。他維持著跪姿，氣噓噓的呢喃著小提琴和河流之類的東西好幾秒鐘，John輕輕愛撫著他的下背。  
  
「還好──」Sherlock從John體內滑了出來，彎下身，吞下John硬到不行的陰莖，有效的打斷了John的問題和他的理智思考能力。  
  
「好上帝啊，」John對著天花板喘氣，雙手埋進Sherlock的頭髮裡拼命的想把他的腳弄下Sherlock的肩膀而不要敲到他的頭。那雙令人瘋狂又靈活的唇幾乎讓他潰不成軍。「你在做什麼啊這個該死的瘋子──哦天啊－我該死的快──求你──」John猛烈的到了；他看不見也聽不到，唯一的感官只剩下Sherlock正在吸吮著吞下他的高潮。他嚴重懷疑自己尖叫了些非常愚蠢的話。  
  
John不知道自己躺了多久意識才慢慢恢復呼吸才變得正常。過了一會他感而Sherlock滾到他的身邊，聽見他拿掉避孕套丟到一邊。John摸索的向他伸手，在Sherlock握住他的手，將他的手舉到唇邊在掌心印下一吻時吃了一驚。「Sherlock？」  
  
Sherlock挪身躺在他的身邊，面對他。「John。」他將手臂橫過John的胸膛然後把頭憩在John的肩上。他安靜了好一會。「我想我低估了讓你的腳不落地所需要耗費的體力。」  
  
John輕笑著，摩挲著Sherlock的手臂。「凡是計劃都會有缺陷。」  
  
「需要耗費的體力不是個缺陷，」Sherlock粗聲道。「是個禮物。」  
  
John吻了吻Sherlock的太陽穴。  
  
「哦，說到禮物。」Sherlock把手伸向床頭櫃拿出一個小紙盒。「我一直想給你這個已經好幾週了，我……一直沒找到合適的時機。」他把盒子遞給John，臉紅了。  
  
John清清喉嚨。這個小瘋子現在又想幹什麼了？「你不需要──」  
  
「別像個笨蛋似的打開盒子就對了。」Sherlock低聲吼道。  
  
John打開盒子，撐起身。這有可能是從銅製的眼球紙鎮到木乃伊手指頭的任何東西，但那就只是個一閃而過的想法。他驚訝的看見名片紙。拿起第一張名片，他發現那是Sherlock的名片，但頭兩行字已經改掉了。  
  
  
 ** _Sherlock Holmes and John Watson, M.D._**  
 ** _Consulting Detectives_**  
  
  
「喏，」Sherlock悄悄的道，翻身躺了回去盯著天花板瞧。「現在你可以把那個秀給Angelo看了，如果下次他還叫你我的情人──」  
  
「Sherlock，」John道，毫不掩飾他的驚異。  
  
「你可以告訴他你是我的合作夥伴。」  
  
「情人也很好。但是這個……謝謝你。這對我來說意義非凡。」  
  
「雖然說這沒法讓Anderson或你在蘇格蘭場的其他朋友印象深刻──」  
  
John放下盒子，捧住Sherlock的頭將他拉近，深深的給他一吻。他感到Sherlock挪到他身邊貼得更近了點，一手摟上John的腰身。John慢慢的拉開自己看著他朋友的雙眼。「現在我得到你完全的注意了。謝謝你。這對我來說意義重大。」  
  
Sherlock笑了。「來點茶？」

 

**  
**\--FIN--** **


End file.
